Sweets: The Tale of Astoria Greengrass
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Astoria is a contradiction. A muggle-loving Slytherin, an underage fighter in the Battle of Hogwarts and the daughter of Death Eaters, a kind girl with a pedigree from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. After the war, Astoria must find her place in the new world, while navigating her curse, the prejudices of Slytherin, and her feelings for Draco Malfoy. Maybe her place is with him.
1. A New World Coming

_Astoria Greengrass stood looking out at the Great Hall, or what remained of it. The dead were piled on the sides and in surrounding corridors. The living were resting, celebrating, or guarding the Death Eaters they had rounded up, her parents among them._

 _She took part in this battle. Not a large part, like Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, or even the Dark Lord himself. But she still played a part. She helped Slughorn find and bring reinforcements to the battle after Harry Potter had "died."_

 _She helped fight her own parents. She survived several skirmishes and she was not entirely sure if some of the curses she had fired had killed or not. She did not want to know if they did._

* * *

Astoria dreamed about that morning most nights. Even if her dreams were about something else entirely, it always managed to slip in, like it had that morning. She sat up in her bed and stared out at the gardens beyond the tall windows. Her bare feet tapped the cold hardwood floor gingerly before completely stepping down.

She stepped into the small alcove created by the tall windows, and placed her pale fingers against the glass. She could remember when she was small and she played in the gardens all day. That was before she was diagnosed with her illness. She remembered that day well.

* * *

 _It started with a cough._

 _Astoria was five years old and had severe coughing fits and a disturbingly high fever for a week. Finally afraid, Waldorf and Queenie took their youngest daughter to the pediatric Healer's office in St. Mungo's. Astoria had fuzzy memories of many tests- lots of spells cast on her and potions and the like._

 _What she remembered crystal-clear was Healer Prewett's grave face as he pulled her parents aside, leaving her and Daphne to sit outside the office, waiting and attempting to eavesdrop. She remembered listening at the door, but no sound coming through. Then the Healer opened the door and pulled just her in._

 _"Astoria, there is a curse in your family," he said. "It's genetic- often skips a few generations like it did for your mother. You are very sick. You might be able to live a normal life if you eat healthy, if you take the right potions and don't over-exert yourself. But there will be things that you cannot do if you want to not risk your health."_

 _"Like what?" Astoria asked._

 _"The main thing is children," Healer Prewett said. "It would shorten your lifespan dramatically if you had children."_

* * *

At the time, that hadn't been a big deal. Adulthood seemed impossibly far away, and children was the last thing on her mind. The more pressing matter was that she could not play Quidditch or Quodpot or participate in Dueling Club because they would drain her energy too much. She couldn't play like she used to.

As she'd gotten older, as she'd had a few boyfriends, she began to think about it more. Even the very act of making the baby would take a toll on her. At least she had an excuse for abstinence every time her boyfriends tried pushing her into things she just didn't want to do.

Her stomach grumbled. She turned away from the window, grabbed her wand off the nightstand, and padded softly down the stairs as to not wake her family. She wished she'd remembered to put on her bathrobe. It was chilly and drafty in the manor when it wasn't being maintained for the benefit of her mother's parties. Astoria also got colder because of her frail body.

She stepped into the kitchen. The house-elf, Rhys, appeared.

"Mistress Astoria," Rhys said with a bow. "How may I assist you?"

"Hello, Rhys," Astoria said with a smile. "Could I have a mug of tea, please? And maybe an omelette, if it wouldn't trouble you too much."

"Not at all, Mistress Astoria," Rhys said. "No trouble at all for Rhys's mistress."

"Thank you," Astoria said. She then walked out to the breakfast nook. The walls were painted gold so that the light hit it perfectly when the sun rose. It was a little after sunrise, so it did not have quite the same effect, but Astoria still thought it a pretty room. She opened the French doors to let the warm summer air heat up the house. She inhaled the scent of her mother's roses and peonies, feeling like she was a secure pureblood girl again.

She would never be that girl again, not now.

Astoria would never again believe muggles and muggle-borns to be inferior to her. After all, her best friend was a muggle-born. And she could never pretend that she hadn't always had some fascination with the muggles, even if she did at one point believe herself superior to them. She thought of her stash of muggle objects hidden under her window-seat and in her trunk.

That girl had disappeared a long time ago.

With a crack Rhys appeared in the breakfast nook. He set down the tea mug filled to the brim and steaming.

"Mistress's omelette will come out in a few more minutes," he promised before he disappeared. Astoria lamented that she could not thank him, but pressed her hands around the mug, warming her hands.

In exactly one week she would go back to Hogwarts. She would be in the house of disgrace- Slytherin. Astoria could honestly say that she never had expected that day to come. It would be an interesting year, that was for sure. There were too many scars for everything to go back to how it was.

Take her family, for example. Her father was in Azkaban, her mother under house arrest until Astoria graduated, then off to Azkaban with her father, and her sister only managing a desk job in the Ministry while the rest of her classmates were Aurors and other such high-ranking individuals. Even Draco Malfoy was in a higher position because his mother had saved Potter, or something like that!

Astoria supposed it was just how life was. Nothing lasts forever.

* * *

 **AN: This is the first in a story detailing Astoria's life after the Wizarding War with flashbacks to her childhood. I hope you'll continue to read about her. Astoria fascinates me in _Cursed Child_ because why would such an angel marry him? It's a question that drew me to first Dramione, and now Drastoria. I'd like to write more about this mystery witch. I hope you will as well.**


	2. Resting Upon Laurels

Daphne was the first to rise after Astoria. Dressed in a neat uniform and green robes, not a curl out of place, she still looked like the pretty pureblood that she used to be. She smoothed her hair into place as she approached Rhys.

"Make me an omelette, will you?" Daphne demanded. The older house-elf just nodded and got to it as Daphne entered the breakfast nook and sat across from Astoria.

"Good morning, Daffy," Astoria said.

"Tori," Daphne replied with a nod. She looked to the door and gasped. "You can't leave those open- you might get a heatstroke!"

"I'll close them when it gets too hot," Astoria promised. "Besides, I'd get a chill if I closed them."

"Just wear your robe," Daphne chided, and with a flick of her wand, the doors shut. "I don't want you getting sicker."

"You think I don't know that?" Astoria said, raising her voice in irritation. "You think I want to be as sick as I was after last May? I don't- but I want to live as well, Daffy!"

Daphne shook her head condescendingly. "It would kill Mother if you were to be reckless, throwing away your chances like this."

"I just opened the doors to enjoy the sunshine, Daffy," Astoria deadpanned. "One open door is not going to kill me."

Daphne just sighed. She checked the watch she'd received for her seventeenth birthday last March, and sighed again. "That house-elf needs to hurry up. I've got to get to my job."

"Why go, Daffy?" Astoria asked, placing her hand over Daphne's wrist. "I know you're unhappy there, and I know they don't trust you because of Mother and Father. We've got plenty of gold in Gringotts!"

"You don't understand," Daphne said. "We've lost much more than gold, Tori. We've lost our reputation. We are no longer the noble House of Greengrass. We're the Greengrass family, a disgraced bunch with a father in prison, a mother almost there, and a sick, fragile daughter! Someone has to restore the family glory!"

"By working a desk job?"

The words had slipped out of Astoria's mouth before she'd realized what she was saying.

Daphne's chocolate brown eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth gracefully. "I- I resent that. I may need to start at the bottom, but I'll work my way to the top- you'll see."

"Can't we just let the past go?" Astoria asked, her own matching brown eyes pleading with Daphne. "We're never going to be the noble Greengrasses again-"

Daphne drew her wand, pointing it right between Astoria's eyes.

"Don't say that," she hissed. "Don't you dare say that."

Astoria gulped, and Daphne primly put her wand away in the special pocket for it in her green robes.

Rhys appeared with a _crack_.

"Rhys has Mistress Daphne's omelette," he squeaked. He placed the steaming plate in front of Daphne, and Disapparated.

"Pansy Parkinson's coming over for the lunch break," Daphne said. "Please make sure you're properly dressed by then- and do let Mother know so she can be appropriately dressed."

Astoria nodded. "I will."

"Good girl," Daphne said. She then dug into her breakfast. Astoria, having long-finished her and having moved on to her second cup of tea for the day, placed her hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth that came from the steaming tea.

Daphne finished up, and then hugged Astoria. "Be good, today."

Astoria snorted. "I am an angel."

Daphne rolled her eyes, although Astoria could spot the ghost of a smile on her face. She then Disapparated with a sharp _crack_. Astoria rose to her feet, carrying the mug carefully in one hand, her wand in the other as she went back up the stairs. She passed her mother's room. The door was still closed, meaning that her mother was still asleep.

She set the mug down on her vanity and closed her door behind her. She looked to the row of plants on one of the many windowsills.

" _Aguamenti_ ," she cast on the entire row. She liked the pretty colors of the flowers she'd chosen to grow inside. She'd always had a gift for growing plants. They never withered at her touch like they seemed to for Daphne or even her parents.

After tending to them, she turned to her closet. She'd take a shower early, to pleases her sister. She picked a floral frock with puffed sleeves and a knee-length skirt. She enjoyed the pattern of lavender sprigs, after all. The color accentuated her eyes and her curly hair, while adding some color to her deathly pale skin.

She found matching flats in her sister's room and decided on that for the day. Before going to her private bathroom, she glanced out the window, twirling her wand over and over in her fingers.

* * *

 _She remembered getting her wand. She was eleven years old and walking like the posh socialite her mother was as she followed her mother and sister into the musty old shop. Her father could not make the trip- or would not, according to Queenie- due to a business meeting, so it was just the women._

 _Mr. Ollivander looked over the counter at Astoria, who even then was a bit short for her age. The curse had most likely stunted her growth._

 _"Queenie Greengrass," Mr. Ollivander said. "I remember when you were Queenie Selwyn and getting your wand for the first time with your big brothers. Vine and phoenix feather, eight inches, extremely rigid. How are you?"_

 _"I am well, Mr. Ollivander," Queenie said with her bubbly little laugh, but even Astoria could see that her mother was disconcerted by this old man._

 _"And Daphne Greengrass," Mr. Ollivander said. "Aspen and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, surprisingly pliable. I assume you have come for a wand for this young lady?"_

 _"Yes, we've come for Astoria's wand," Queenie said, an impatient edge to her voice._

 _"Come right this way," Mr. Ollivander said. He had her stand on a stool as tapes measured her. He checked the measurements, and then grabbed a wand out of the shelf._

 _"English oak, and unicorn hair, ten inches, very springy," he said. "Try it out."_

 _She did so, and sparks flew from the wand._

 _Mr. Ollivander clapped. "Bravo, I've never seen such a quick match! Interesting, too. . ."_

 _"What's interesting?" Queenie barked._

 _"I sold a brother wand to Draco Malfoy exactly two years ago," he explained._

 _"A brother wand?" Astoria asked, tilting her head to the side innocently._

 _"The unicorn hairs inside both of your wands came from the same unicorn," he said. "Very interesting."_

* * *

Her mother did not come out all day. Astoria informed her through the door of Pansy's arrival, but her mother did not wish to entertain and play socialite today. Astoria thought it fair enough.

Daphne and Pansy arrived with a crack on the front porch. Astoria opened the door for them quickly, not wanting to anger her sister. Pansy had definitely become striking as opposed to her pug-faced youth. Her blue-green eyes seemed to leave a certain impression, as did her shiny brown hair and austere features. She was an aristocrat of the highest order.

"Welcome to Greengrass Manor," Astoria said.

"Thank you, Aster," Pansy said as she strutted into the sitting room, Daphne following behind her. Astoria closed the door, and sat in an unoccupied chair. She smoothed her skirts over.

"How have you been, Pansy?" Astoria asked.

"Quite well," Pansy said. "Of course, there were the legal fees for the lawyer that Father had to pay to get us- and me especially- out of trouble. McGonagall, she insisted on a trial because I suggested the sensible thing."

Daphne shook her head disapprovingly. Astoria bit her lip. It would be better not to rock the boat.

"We're a little tighter on money than usual," Pansy continued, looking like it killed her to admit that. "But Father's business will pick up soon, especially since Waldorf entrusted his stocks to him. Besides, more money will come in soon, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked, as Pansy and Daphne exchanged a knowing look.

"I'm getting engaged," Pansy said. "You'll meet him. He's coming over, too. He was running a little late."

"I see," Astoria said.

"How is your health?" Pansy asked with a tone that implied she could care less.

"I've been suffering some terrible chills," Astoria admitted. "But I should come out of it soon with a little more Pepper-Up Potion."

"Very good," Pansy said. "It's so terrible, isn't it? For it all to have gone so wrong?"

"We might deserve it," Astoria muttered.

"How can you say that?" Daphne demanded, scandalized.

Astoria shrugged, and looked to the shoes she had "borrowed" from Daphne's closet. There was a crack and then the doorbell rang. Grateful for the interruption, Astoria leapt to her feet and smoothed back her hair and skirt to greet Pansy's fiancé.

When she opened the door, Draco Malfoy was standing there. She thought she saw his gray eyes do a double-take, but she wasn't sure.

"Hello," he said. "You're Daphne's little sister, right?"

"Astoria," she said, feeling as if she were floating for a moment, and like everything had stopped. For that one second, she forgot that Pansy and Daphne were in the sitting room.

"I'm here for lunch with Pansy," he said. "And your sister."

"Oh, right," she said, biting her lip, and she stepped aside. She stared after him as he sat down in the siting room next to Pansy. Something strange had happened at that doorway. What it was, she did not know.


	3. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Astoria thought about that luncheon for a week after. She'd known Malfoy her entire life as her sister's best friend. The one who was privileged with being a Death Eater at sixteen. She at sixteen had made the choice to join Dumbledore's Army and fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. She did not have much sympathy for his choices. Yet what she saw by the time she saw him again with Pansy interested her.

He was quiet, not saying very much. He mostly said nothing except for the occasional agreement with Pansy as she and Daphne talked about their impressing wedding. His gestures, his gaze, all of his mannerisms seemed to keep to himself. He was isolating himself, whether he knew it or not.

She noticed the dark bags under his eyes, his gaunt frame, the sickly tone to his skin. All of that had begun to appear during his sixth year, but it had gotten somewhat better over the last few months between the Battle of Hogwarts and now.

She also noticed his gray eyes kept flicking towards her when he thought she wasn't looking. Astoria had no idea why- after all, her sister was the looker of the family, like her mother was.

 _Most likely because you look as sick as he does_ , she thought. _I'm sure it is rather alarming._

Astoria had been mostly bored with the wedding talk, but she knew it would happen the following July. Apparently Pansy really was desperate for money.

Astoria placed the floppy-brimmed hat over her curls before giving herself a once-over in the mirror. She wore a pale green dress today with strappy sandals the same light tan as her hat. She grabbed her list off the vanity, and her purse. All she would need were a few books and a new telescope since that had been broken by one of her roommates last year.

She skipped out and down the stairs to where Daphne was waiting in the foyer. She gave an amused snort.

"Come on," she said, offering her hand. Astoria took it, and they Disapparated. Upon landing in Diagon Alley, Astoria stumbled towards a bin and vomited into it.

"Are you alright?" Daphne sounded panicked.

"I'm fine!" Astoria assured her quickly, not wanting to cause a scene over a non-existent health problem. "I don't like Apparition much."

"That's because you're not doing it for yourself," Daphne said with a small smile. "You'll learn this year."

"Thank goodness," Astoria said. "Come on, we'd best get to Flourish and Blott's. We can then go and look at the telescopes. I was also thinking of getting a broom so-"

"Absolutely not," Daphne snarled. "Astoria Eurydice Greengrass, you will not play Quidditch, or so help me-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I asked," Astoria said, holding her hands up in surrender.

She looked to the alley. It was not nearly so bright or colorful as it had been in previous years- but some of the wonder had returned after the end of the Death Eaters. The Weasley shop with its clashing magenta and orange caught attention the most. Astoria longed to go in- but Daphne would most likely not let her go in. She nearly killed Astoria when she'd found a Skiving Snackbox in her trunk last year.

* * *

 _Astoria folded the last casual dress she would take and turned around to put it in her trunk. When she turned, she saw Daphne rifling through the contents of her trunk. She pulled out the Skiving Snackbox._

 _"What is this?" Daphne demanded angrily._

 _"It's just a joke thing, Daffy, calm down," Astoria said as she reached for the box. Daphne held it out of her reach._

 _"A joke!" Daphne already sounded hysterical. "Some joke this is! These could endanger your health- vomiting and bleeding and fainting- what if these make your curse worse, Tori?"_

 _"I didn't think-"_

 _"Exactly!" Daphne shrieked. "You didn't think! You never think about how others might be affected by what you do! What if we lost you because you did something stupid!"_

 _Daphne started sobbing right then and there._

 _Astoria reluctantly embraced her sister. "Shh. Shh. I'm still here."_

* * *

Astoria entered Flourish and Blott's. Some heads turned as Daphne strutted in ahead of her, going straight for the sixth edition of The Standard Book of Spells and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She was uncomfortable as some people stared at her as well. She kept her head down and followed her sister to the back. On the way, however, someone grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"You're not welcome here," the man snarled. "What business do you have, coming in here when you took everything from me-"

"I didn't do anything-" Astoria protested, trying to break free.

"You're a Greengrass," he snarled. "You're complicit!"

"I really didn't do anything, I'm sorry for your loss-"

"But that's it, isn't it?" he said. "You did nothing."

"Sir, please let go of me," Astoria begged, aware of all eyes on the, as she tried to tug away. Nobody wanted to help her it seemed.

The man pulled out his wand. "I'll make your family pay for what they did to me-"

"LET GO OF ME!" Astoria screamed.

Startled, the man let go and Astoria ran to the back of the store.

* * *

Astoria ended up buying a Daydream Package from the Weasley shop, after Daphne extensively interrogated Mr. George Weasley about the side-effects of it.

"You deserve something nice after the book store," Daphne admitted.

Astoria thanked her. One thing was made quite clear- they no longer were at the top.


	4. In This Kingdom

Astoria stopped at her mother's door the next day. Daphne had announced to her that Pansy, Draco, Millicent, Tracey, Blaise, and Theodore were coming over for lunch to discuss the wedding and plan. Unfortunately, Daphne had to go to work before she could inform Queenie of the guests.

Astoria gently knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Queenie's voice was crisp, cool, welcoming, and very pleasing to the ear. Astoria knew that meant that her mother was at least in better spirits than she had been ever since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Astoria gently pushed open the door. Queenie Greengrass stood over her vanity, primping her short platinum-blonde waves. She was dressed in a long red dress that brought out her eyes and her red lipstick. Astoria recognized it as Queenie's favorite from her socialite years.

Astoria approached. "Daphne has invited over Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott for lunch. They will be planning Draco and Pansy's wedding."

"Oh, dear Draco and Pansy!" Queenie clasped her hands together. "How wonderful! Congratulations to them! I only hope good luck on the couple! I will leave you to your fun!"

"Thank you, Mother," Astoria said, and she turned to leave.

"Oh, Astoria?"

She stopped and turned back around.

"How has your condition progressed?" Queenie asked, a hint of concern in the brown eyes that Astoria had inherited from her.

"I've been fine," Astoria assured her. "Just a little cough and some chills. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I do worry," Queenie admitted. "Please don't overdo it today."

"I won't," Astoria promised.

Before they could speak again, Astoria walked out of the room. She walked into her own bedroom, and saw her owl perched on the window sill.

"Hello, Jupiter," Astoria said as she stroked the owl's impressive brown feathers. She put out feed and water and took the letter from his talons. It was from her best friend, Alice Tolipan.

 _Wotcher, Tori,_

 _How are you? I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you! I've been having so much fun in Ireland- there are so many strange sights and the weather's been beautiful! I'm sorry you couldn't come. Must not be fun being locked up in the manor. I'll tell you all about it when I get back!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Ali_

Astoria smiled and put the letter in a box with all the other letters she'd received from Alice over the years. Alice was a muggle-born, the only one to be Sorted in Slytherin in their year. Astoria, with her fascination with muggles, did befriend her, mostly out of curiosity.

It turned out to be the sort of friendship that would last a lifetime. Alice always seemed to understand her, and they could almost read each other's mind. Astoria was happy to support and stand up for her, and Alice was happy to support her when her illness was at its worst. Alice also enjoyed being Astoria's guinea pig for her baking.

Thinking of her baking, Astoria headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rhys had already set out all the ingredients she needed for her rainbow cupcakes that glowed and changed colors. She smiled and began.

* * *

When Daphne and her crowd arrived, Astoria had just sat down after setting the table with all the delightful foods and having gotten properly dressed for the meeting. She'd wrapped her favorite turquoise wrap around her shoulders, having felt more chilly than usual, even with a long forest green dress underneath.

No one even looked her way as the group sat down except for Draco, who managed a small smile in her direction, causing her own plastered false one to turn into a genuine grin. She observed the crowd with interest.

Blaise, a black man with warm golden robes, had grown to be quite handsome indeed, taking in looks from his mother- truly gorgeous. Millicent was still the tallest of them all, but had grown at least pretty, although not so much in comparison to Daphne and Pansy. Her short hair seemed to have done wonders for her. Tracey still wore lots of pink and had a ring on her finger- one that matched Blaise's. Theodore had dark hair and seemed rather dapper in his dark blue robes.

All of them had grown up quite nicely, in Astoria's opinion as far as looks went, although she found most of their personalities to be despicable.

Astoria found herself bored by the conversation- Pansy was the only one making decisions, Draco just sat there and stirred his tea with magic, not paying any attention at all to his fiancée's decisions. Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent practically fawned over Pansy, flattering her endlessly. Blaise often and loudly offered his opinions with rambling conversation to accompany them, while Theodore said nothing while working on some necklace underneath the table.

Astoria now remembered why she didn't have her sister or mother's zeal for the pureblood circle's social events. They were dull, shallow, and never went anywhere. It was always a climb for the top that never ended, even when they had found the moon. That sort of life never appealed to her. Life was too short to spend groveling and flattering and lying about everything one truly thought.

Draco finally looked to her, almost guilty, then back to his tea, then back to her.

"How are you, Astoria?" Draco asked.

"Fine," she answered, surprised. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"He will be once we get married," Pansy said cheerfully. There was a malevolent gleam in her eyes as she looked to Astoria. Astoria just took a cupcake and said nothing. She already felt all alone- now she was sure she was being isolated.

She stood. "Daphne, would you mind? I'm getting really cold down here."

"Go ahead," Daphne said with a shooing gesture.

Astoria headed outside, and sat on a garden bench, turning her face to the sunlight


	5. All Who Wander

The morning autumn fog surrounded Astoria as she casually strolled down King's Cross Station, pushing her trunk and cage on the cart. Daphne followed close behind her, practically on Astoria's heels. There was a relief in leaving Greengrass Manor. She would not have to watch her mother stay locked in her room clinging to the past, or listen as Daphne attempted to bring back a glory that would most likely never return.

At Hogwarts, the future was in her hands.

Once they'd gone through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, Daphne turned to Astoria.

"Oh, good, you do have everything," Daphne said, glancing over the cart again. "I'll look in your room and send you anything you've missed."

"Thank you," Astoria said. She, however, quite frankly wished Daphne wouldn't go into her room. But she knew better than to get in her sister's way.

"Send letters to Mother daily," Daphne said. "You and I both know that she needs our support."

"Wasn't she supposed to stay under house arrest for my support?" Astoria asked, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Astoria Megaera!" Daphne cried. She looked around wildly, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Don't talk about it so explicitly in public!"

Astoria shrugged. "Daphne, everybody knows. They were part of the Death Eater trials- everybody knows what happened to Mother and Father."

Daphne sighed. "Yes, but- never mind, soon enough you'll grow up and understand. You are not a child anymore. You can't afford to be."

"The last time I got to be a child was eleven years ago!" Astoria snapped.

Daphne grew pale and her dark eyes widened. "Don't be like this," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Astoria took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then released it. "I love you, Daffy. I'll see you during the Christmas holiday."

" _Fi cariad i chi chwaer annwyl,_ " Daphne said _. I love you, dear sister._

Astoria nodded, squeezed Daphne's hand, and then began loading up her trunk into the luggage cart. She then wandered the train before coming to the compartment where Alice, Astoria, and Luca always sat. She glanced out the window, searching for Daphne, and gave a little wave. Daphne nodded, and then Disapparated, having seen her sister on safely.

The door slid open, and Astoria turned to see Luca Caruso entering the compartment. He was a Slytherin in their year, from a family that traditionally attended Beauxbatons. He wore his dark hair tousled and a charming smile like a fairytale prince. He sat down across from Astoria.

"How was your vacation?" Astoria asked.

"Very good," Luca said, that charming grin already on his face. "I visited the extended family in Italy, toured some of the magical sites. The Italian magical community is quite amazing."

"I'd bet," Astoria said. "A lot of the greatest magicians came from Greece and Rome."

"I'll show pictures," Luca promised. "How was your summer?"

"Locked in the manor," Astoria deadpanned.

Luca winced. "I heard about the case."

"As did everyone else," Astoria said, looking to her shoes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Astoria said. "They were guilty of the crimes they were accused of."

"That still can't be easy," Luca said.

Astoria shrugged.

"Hey, any room in there?"

Astoria and Luca turned their heads to see Alice standing in the doorway. Beautiful Alice, who's fair skin had tanned from sun exposure and dark auburn hair had lightened, but her heart-shaped face and delicate features were still the same.

"Ali!" Astoria and Luca cried.

She grinned and sat down next to Luca, putting her head on his shoulder and her hands in his.

"Wait," Astoria said. "Did you two-"

"It sort of just, happened," Alice said.

"That's wonderful!" Astoria cried, clasping her hands together. "You two make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks," they chorused.

"Are you interested in anybody?" Alice asked.

Draco Malfoy's gaunt face flashed into Astoria's mind, but she dismissed the image.

"Nobody at the moment," Astoria said. "Besides, I think just about everybody in Slytherin thinks of me as Daphne's baby sister."

"Then date out of Slytherin," Luca suggested.

"Who do you think will want to date a Slytherin?" Astoria asked. "Think about it- most of us were Death Eaters or an ally of the Death Eaters. Most of those who did fight for Harry Potter in the Battle of Hogwarts are dead."

Luca and Alice's faces grew solemn as they reflected upon this. Astoria looked out the window. The train pulled out of the station, and Astoria realized that she was headed towards an all-new Hogwarts- one where she might not be welcome.

* * *

Astoria straightened her tie as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express. She followed Luca and Alice to the horseless carriages- except they weren't horseless, as she had always assumed.

Luca and Alice stopped too.

"Thestrals," Astoria realized, remembering Care of Magical Creatures two years ago. "You can only see them if you've seen someone-"

"Die," Alice finished.

The trio looked amongst themselves, and then got into a carriage. It pulled up to the front steps. Students with yellow, blue, and red ties were allowed past the Aurors that were guarding the front doors. Those in green were being searched.

Astoria looked to Alice and Luca nervously before joining the staggering line of Slytherins.

An Auror with long blond braids and a rosy round face pointed her wand at Astoria.

"My name is Hannah, I'd like to make this go as quickly as possible so you can go to the Feast," she said. "Tell me your name, year, and blood-status."

"Astoria Megaera Greengrass, 6th Year, pureblood," Astoria said.

"May I see your wand?"

Astoria handed it to her.

"Interesting. English oak is said to be what made the wand of Merlin," Hannah said as she handed back to Astoria. "I just need to scan and then you're clear to go."

Astoria nodded, and Hannah waved her wand.

"No dark artifacts," Hannah called out. "All clear!"

Astoria mumbled a thanks and scurried up the steps, and into the Great Hall. It looked as it had before, with no hint that the Dark Lord had died there, and that a battle had taken place in these walls.

Professor McGonagall, now headmistress, sat where Dumbledore once sat. It was strange to Astoria, seeing McGonagall there. It was even stranger to see Slughorn in the seat where Snape once sat, as he was the new acting Head of House. Flitwick and Sprout still headed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Professor Vector now sat as Head of Gryffindor House.

Among the new arrivals was a female as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Astoria did not quite recognize.

"Wonder if she's going to last the year?" Alice asked as she sat down next to Astoria.

"Dunno," Astoria admitted with a shrug.

"Quiet, the Sorting is about to take place," Luca hissed.

The first thing that Astoria noticed during the Sorting was how few students were going into Slytherin. Usually the division was more or less equal, but tonight, only five students- both boys and girls- had been Sorted into Slytherin. Three were girls, two were boys. Only five little snakes to greet into her house.

"I guess we're not the most popular house," Astoria said.

Luca shrugged.

Alice gave her best isn't-that-obvious look. Astoria nodded in reply as McGonagall summoned the dishes from the kitchens. The Slytherin table was near-silent after the Feast officially began. The new first-years were profoundly silent, especially a little girl named Ondine Rowle.

Even Luca and Alice, in their attempt to maintain lovers' witty banter, felt the weight of the silence. This was the end of their age, and as they had all known for quite some time, the new world had finally arrived.

McGonagall stood at the owl-shaped pedestal, and shot green sparks into the air. Everyone jumped, and looked to her. She put on a grim, steadfast sort of smile, and began.

"I, Minerva McGonagall, would like to announce changes in staff to begin with," she said. "Professor Horace Slughorn will be the new Head of Slytherin House. Professor Aurora Vecror will be the new Head of Gryffindor House. We welcome Professor Rachael Rowland to the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, Eurus Emery to the Astronomy post, Phineas Carrow to the Magical Theory post, James Swanwhite to the Muggle Studies post, and Landon Osricsen to the Ancient Runes post. Professor Filius Flitwick will be the new Deputy Headmaster, and I am proud to announce that I will be stepping up as Headmistress of Hogwarts."

There were bouts of applause after each name, but wild cheers after McGonagall's announcement for herself. Astoria gave a mild applause, for she was not even the slightest bit surprised by any of the announcements given.

"That being said, as Headmistress of this school, I have already put my first act into place," she said. "On May 4th, some of the students present fought bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts and helped end the war. Unfortunately, however, one house was quite divided on where their loyalties lay. I had to send away the Slytherin House from the battle. That left quite an impression on me. I feel I have no choice but to enforce the new Slytherin Security Act. Slytherin has been the source of Death Eater allies over the power fifty years and we will not stand for it anymore.

"We will name new prefects for each year that was not appointed this year, and we will be having at least one Auror in the common room at all times."

Like wildfire, whispers spread up and down the Slytherin table.

"Some may say I am being too harsh on one house," McGonagall said. "But the majority of the House made it very clear that they will decide to do what it is easy- not what is right. The other houses chose to do the opposite. Some of your own did decide to do what was right, but the majority did not. I'm afraid I must do what is necessary."

Astoria found herself silently agreeing. None of them stood up to Pansy. They only came back as reinforcements. In her eyes, they did deserve this. Didn't make it any easier, though.

"First, I would like to rename the fifth-year prefects," McGonagall said. "For the male prefect, I rename him as Luca Caruso!"

Astoria and a few others clapped (most of them from other tables) and she waited.

"For the females, I would like to rename the prefect as Astoria Greengrass!"


	6. Visions but Only Illusions

She was a prefect. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined- She was a prefect! She'd expected Alice to get it. But it was her.

Celia-Laura Selwyn glared at Astoria. She'd been named a prefect when the Carrows were in charge. Now she was back at the bottom. It was a fall that Astoria could sympathize with. She knew what it was like to fall from grace- most of the purebloods did. But she knew that Celia-Laura was cruel, especially to Alice. Perhaps they were better off without her leadership.

 _But me? Me, of all the people she could've chosen?_ Astoria wondered. She didn't listen as the other prefects were re-chosen, all she could focus on was her shock at the matter. _At least I'll have some good news for Daffy._

She stood at the end of the feast, and called out, "First years, follow me! First years!"

The five students followed her as they descended into the dungeons. The seventh-year prefect, Ariadne Lightwood, marched up to the blank wall.

"Walpurgis," Ariadne said, sounding bitter. The wall opened to the elegant common room- with two Aurors standing inside. Astoria recognized similar traits to her mother's in the male Auror, with the matching blond hair and brown eyes, and the same angular face shape and lithe as her Uncle Henry's and Uncle Charles's. The female was clearly a Fawley- the aquamarine eyes and puffy-cheeked face tipped her off to that.

"Sit down," ordered the male Auror. Astoria, with the rest of her peers, sat, and managed a spot on the arm of a chair in which Alice said, Luca perched on the other arm.

"I'm James Selwyn," the male Auror began, "and this is my partner, Theodora Fawley. We were Slytherins, like you once. We have been assigned to watch over the Slytherin common rooms and dormitories, with the help of the Prefects."

"As you know," Fawley began, with a somewhat nervous glance at her partner, "Slytherin House is in its darkest hour right now. Look around you. What legacy was left here by those before you?"

There was nervous whispering that filled the room.

"Bigotry and elitism," Selwyn answered. "That's the legacy this house carries."

Silence.

"I don't think you'd like the association either," Fawley said. "Or at least, you shouldn't. If you wanted the Death Eaters to win- which I suppose most of you did- take a long look in the mirror."

"That being said, welcome to Slytherin, first-years," Selwyn said with a clap of his hands. "Now, get to bed. Tomorrow, classes begin."

The third-years and under scurried down the steps to their respective dormitories, while the older students hung around for a moment.

"We mean what we say," Selwyn warned. "Get to bed."

Astoria got up, but not to go to the dormitory. She approached Selwyn. Her heart pounded in her chest. She only remembered seeing this man once in her life before, and even that memory was fuzzy- and there was a possibility it couldn't have been him.

"What is it you want, Prefect Greengrass?" Selwyn asked as she approached.

"Nothing, never mind," Astoria said, biting her lip.

"Get to bed then," Selwyn said coldly. Astoria thought that maybe she caught a gleam of recognition in the brown eyes that matched hers and her mother's.

"Yes, sir," Astoria said meekly. She looked to the ground as she scurried away, clutching handfuls of her robes in her fists. She entered the sixth-year dormitory, and went to the bed her trunk lay in front of. She opened it and pulled out her favorite nightgown, with frills on the ends of the shoulder straps and hem with a pink bow over the middle of the collar and a babydoll cut. She felt more at home with it on- a luxury in times such as these.

"Greengrass, what makes you so special?" Celia-Laura demanded as Astoria stripped herself of her robes.

Astoria ignored her, not wanting to make things worse than they probably already were.

"Greengrass!"

Alice glanced at Astoria nervously. Then she looked into her own trunk, and began rummaging through it.

"Greengrass, I asked you a question!" Celia-Laura shouted, as she grabbed Astoria's left arm. "Why did McGonagall replace me with you of all people?"

"I don't know," Astoria admitted as she tried to jerk her arm free to no avail. "Let go of me, please!"

"Surely you know!" Celia-Laura laughed, a crazed look in her dark brown eyes. Her fingernails dug into Astoria's skin.

"Let go of me," Astoria said, raising her voice. "I won't ask again."

"You're going to tell me, you little blood traitor," Celia-Laura snarled as she twisted Astoria's arm sharply with each word. Tears welled up in Astoria's eyes.

" _Accio wand_ ," she said, and her wand flew to her hand. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Celia-Laura's hand flew back and she clutched it and gasped as if she were burned. Astoria turned back to her bed, set her wand down, and slipped her nightgown on over her head as Fawley darted in.

"What's going on in here?" Fawley barked as she stood in the doorway, her reddish-brown waves tumbling over her shoulders.

Crocodile tears flowed down Celia-Laura's face as she stuck out her pouty bottom lip in a fashion Astoria had seen her mother and Daphne do several times before.

"Astoria attacked me," she sobbed. "Out of nowhere!"

"That's not true!" Alice snapped, turning away from her trunk. "Selwyn grabbed her and started yelling at her, and Astoria used a non-violent spell to get away!"

"That's not what I saw," said Posey Parkinson. "I saw the Prefect abusing her position, Miss Fawley."

"I saw that too," said Genevieve Rosier.

"You're cowards," Alice snapped. "You're just angry that McGonagall knew that you were a bunch of racist-"

"That's enough." Sparks flew from Fawley's wand. "Selwyn, detention for assault on a student. You will meet me in the common room after your classes are finished."

Celia-Laura's mouth dropped. "But- but Miss Fawley-"

"Go to bed, all of you," Fawley ordered. She slammed the dormitory door behind her and stormed away. Genevieve walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked," she announced.

Astoria picked up her wand and placed it under her pillow, then fed Jupiter before crawling into bed. She looked over to Alice.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Astoria said.

"It's no problem," Alice said. "You've stuck up for me God knows how many times."

Astoria curled up in the bed smiling.

* * *

The next morning, schedules were passed out by Ariadne Lightwood. Astoria was happy to see that her schedule was exactly what she wanted. Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Potions, Arithomancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Magical Baking.

She was relieved to drop Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Even if Defense wasn't the same as it was under the Carrows, she couldn't step foot in that classroom again. She didn't want to learn about the darkness she knew too well. She shuddered at the thought.

" _Go on, Greengrass," Amycus Carrow ordered. "Do it."_

 _A small Hufflepuff second-year looked up to Astoria with pleading eyes. Her hand shook, and sweat made the wand slippery._

 _" **Crucio** ," Astoria whispered. The **wrongness** of it all shuddered through her as she watched the Hufflepuff twitch and convulse. She was a coward. She let them make her into a weapon. She let them torture others because she was too scared for herself._

 _"That was weak, Greengrass," Carrow said. "Not enough nerve? Perhaps you'd know how to do it correctly if you felt it yourself. **Crucio**!"_

* * *

"Astoria?"

She came back when Luca said her name. She shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry," she muttered as she lifted her spoon from her porridge. "I can't help it- I just remember when I don't want to."

"I have flashbacks all the time," Alice admitted in a whisper.

"So do I," Luca said. "Look at the bottom of the schedule."

Astoria did so, and frowned. Written clearly on the bottom in emerald ink in what appeared to be McGonagall's handwriting was a note.

* _All Slytherins have been enrolled in Muggle Studies._

 _**Therapists are in the medical wing to help with any problems a student may experience._

"Interesting," Astoria said.

"I'm a muggle-born," Alice said. "I shouldn't have to take this!"

"Take it up with McGonagall," Luca suggested. "Surely she'd understand."

"I'll try after breakfast," Alice said.

Astoria poured herself a steaming cup of tea as the owls swooped in with mail. Daphne's owl, Porpentina, soared in amongst them. She landed on the table in front of Astoria and took a pasty. Astoria smiled and detached the letter.

 _Chwaer annwyl,_

 _I have heard that you have made Prefect status! Congratulations! Better late than never, correct? I am so proud of you, and Mother is too. I just wanted to write to give you our kudos._

 _Love,_

 _Daphne_

Astoria smiled and folded the note, placing it in her pocket. She adjusted her Prefect's badge nervously. It was an honor she would be happy to take on. She took another sip of her tea.

* * *

Unlike the other Slytherins, Astoria was excited for Muggle Studies. She'd never been allowed to take the class with her parents looking over the schedule, and had done Ancient Runes and Arithomancy instead. She still did them to make Daphne happy, despite her interests lying elsewhere.

Professor Swanwhite stood at the front of the classroom. It was completely different from the peeks of Charity Burbage's classroom Astoria had stolen in the hallways. Instead of old flowery sofas and coffee tables serving as the seating arrangements, there were swiveling chairs in front of long desks. Posters that stayed still lined the walls. The lighting was made with strings and little bulbs. Astoria reached out to touch one and recoiled.

"It's quite hot, Astoria," Professor Swanwhite said.

Astoria turned around guiltily. Professor Swanwhite just gave her kindly smile, which looked awkward on his naturally grave face, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Curiosity gets the cat, and sometimes witches, too," he said. "But it's always good to make observations for ourselves, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Astoria mumbled. She scurried over to a seat right in the front of the classroom. There were wonders all around her, of the sort she had collected and kept in hidden compartments in her room for years. She'd never been able to see them properly work like this, however. Alice had always sworn that her muggle contraptions couldn't work at Hogwarts because of the magical energy field- Astoria had no idea how they were working now.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies," Professor Swanwhite announced. "This is my all-Slytherin class, so I'd like to give my sincerest apology that you were begrudged to learn the mysteries of us muggles."

"Us muggles?" Celia-Laura blurred out.

"I'm a muggle-born, Celia-Laura," Professor Swanwhite said, his face in a truly solemn expression. "Speak again out of turn and I'm afraid I'll have to take a point from Slytherin."

"Yes, sir," Celia-Laura mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you," Professor Swanwhite said. Before he could speak again, an angry Alice stormed through the room and took a seat in the back. "Are you Alice?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you don't want to take the class like the rest of your peers," Professor Swamwhite said as he walked to the back of the room, using a cane to steady himself.

"It's not because I'm a bigot," Alice said, glaring at the giggling trio of Celia-Laura, Genevieve, and Posey. "I'm an actual mudblood."

"I'm afraid I must ask you to not use that word in class, even if you feel comfortable using it to describe yourself," Professor Swanwhite said. "I think I understand. In that case, would you like to help me pass out syllabuses while I go over class rules?"

Taken aback, dark eyes wide, Alice nodded, and got to her feet. She took the stack of papers from Professor Swanwhite and began passing them out.

"In this class, I'm afraid I must ask that you use magic as little as possible," he said. "In order for the electrical devices to work, the magical energy field had to be disabled in this room, and an abundance of spell-casting could upset the devices. Surely you'll understand?"

Astoria nodded.

"Good. Read over the syllabus, and raise your hands if you have any questions."

Astoria grinned. This class would be totally awesome.


	7. All Those Days in the Sun

Astoria enjoyed it down at Hagrid's hut. The paddocks nearby were always filled with interesting things. Hagrid started off the year easy with unicorns for the week. Astoria rather liked unicorns, and it turned out, the feeling was mutual, as she'd found out on the first day of class.

* * *

" _Astoria, why don't you go first?" Hagrid asked._

 _She set her books and things down, and hopped the fence, entering the paddock. The golden baby unicorn made stumbling, awkward steps towards her. Astoria knelt and coaxed the foal, until she was patting its horn and petting its mane._

* * *

Now, as she stood around the paddock, the unicorn trotted towards her. She patted his nose, and pulled an apple out from her bag, and fed it to the unicorn. It was a moment of peace in the craziness.

Academics was not the problem- she'd already set into a routine there. As McGonagall's choice of a prefect, she was shunned by most other Slytherins, including her cousin. Luca and Alice were currently too obsessed with each other to hang out with her- not that she minded that much. She wanted Alice to be happy especially, after the horrors of the previous year.

Hagrid walked over to her. "Would yeh like teh help me return them teh the forest?"

Astoria nodded. She helped him open the gate, and followed him into the woods and made sure the stragglers made it in. Then they returned, before they could get too deep.

"Thanks," he said to her. "Yeh've got a way with the unicorns, yeh know."

"Thanks," she replied, beaming. "I like this class."

"Yer one of the few in Slytherin who do," he said. "Most of them think I'm a big oaf."

"Because of Rita Skeeter and what Draco told her," Astoria said.

"Yes."

"You don't deserve that," she said. "I'm sorry he did that to you, and that she did, too."

"Yer a good kid, Astoria," Hagrid said with a smile.

* * *

After she returned her school supplies to the dormitory, Astoria entered the school kitchens. She was going to bake a sheet of cookies for the younger students. Ondine Rowle especially seemed to be suffering a terrible case of nerves because of how closely she and the other students were being watched by the adults.

She didn't know if it was fair or not, but she could at least ease the pain for all involved. Besides, she could use some more friends- and what better way to do that than with sweets?

The house-elves were very friendly and helpful in her quest. She managed to get all the ingredients she needed, and she lost herself in the cooking. She enjoyed every second of the measuring, the cooking, and the mixing. As it sat in the oven, she read a novel about a plucky muggle navigating the realm of magic that she'd ordered via owl from Flourish and Blott's.

Currently, the heroine was romancing the warlock that had rescued her from a werewolf and was using muggle "Magic" tricks to charm him. Astoria made a note to ask Professor Swanwhite about these magic tricks. Not because she wanted to impress anyone (she was ashamed that the face that appeared in her mind when she thought of that was the face of Draco Malfoy) but because she wanted to know how the muggles could be so clever.

She still had a lot to unlearn about the muggles. She wanted to be better. She wanted to understand the objects she hid in her room and in her trunk. But there were still traces of what her mother and father had made of her.

 _Ding_.

Startled by the timer in her reverie, she quickly pulled the cookies out of the oven. They were enchanted to taste like everyone's favorite, and the frosting changed colors and glowed. She gathered them onto a plate, thanked the house-elves, and took them into the common room.

"Sweets!" Astoria announced as she set it down at a table. "Only one for each, I'm afraid."

Selwyn exchanged a glance with Fawley before approaching.

"Let me check them over," he ordered. Astoria stepped aside and looked at her shoes awkwardly as Selwyn waved his wand over her cookies.

"Free to go," he said, taking one for himself. He broke off half and gave it to Fawley before walking away. Everyone got back to their ordinary business, and Astoria sat down, dejected and chilly. No one took a single one, so after an hour, Astoria decided to start eating them herself.


	8. Will We Die, Just a Little?

Astoria awoke to no alarm of any sort. Just the first Saturday morning of the school year. She smiled and stretched. Alice had already left. She got to her feet and she pulled on a long, flowing dress and sandals, and slipped out onto the castle grounds.

The morning air was cool and clean, and Astoria smiled at the pleasantness of it all. Steam rose off the lake as the early morning sun hit it just right.

At the edge of the forest, Astoria saw the thestrals coming out of the woods. Feeling drawn to them, Astoria slowly approached, so she wouldn't frighten them. A little foal stumbled towards her and she patted its nose. It was a bit bony, but the fur was surprisingly soft.

"I see you found Kali," a voice said.

Astoria turned around to see a tall sixth-year with deeply tanned skin and dark hair and a petite blonde wearing the strange clothes and carrying a bag that reeked of raw meat approached.

The boy smiled. "I'm Rolf, and this is Luna."

"We like to visit the thestrals," Luna said.

Luna Lovegood, Astoria realized. She watched as the tiny girl fed a thestral a slab of meat from her bag.

Rolf smiled, and approached the biggest, most scary-looking of the herd. "Hello, Tenebrous, how are you today?"

He seemed to have an instinctual relationship with the thestral, as he just patted Tenebrous's snout and touched his forehead to the animal's in response to his own question. Astoria longed to have a similar relationship.

"Who did you see?" she asked gently.

"A boy in my year, during the Battle of Hogwarts," Rolf said quietly. "He died in my arms."

"I'm sorry," Astoria said.

"Who was it for you?" Rolf asked.

"My uncle," Astoria said. "And everyone in the Battle of Hogwarts."

Rolf nodded knowingly.

"It was my mother," Luna said. "I remember seeing thestrals for the first time, and knowing what it meant when no one else could see them- that's how it started, you know."

"What?" Astoria asked.

"People calling me rude names, taking my things," Luna said. "They're a lot nicer this year!"

"Well, that's good," Astoria said, feeling awkward and wondering what more she could have done.

"It's nice out here, don't you think?" Luna said. She smiled as she gave up the last of the meat. "The thestrals are very calming."

"I'd like to think it's because they make you less afraid of dying," Rolf said. "That they help you accept it more."

"I accepted that I'm dying a long time ago," Astoria murmured.

"I'm sorry," Luna said quite simply. "You must be hurting badly, then."

Astoria shrugged. "Not badly enough to stop living. Yet."

"Very brave," Rolf said.

"I don't quite think I am," Astoria protested. "I'm a Slytherin, you see. It's just part of self-preservation."

"Living's not the same as surviving," Luna said. "It takes courage to live. That's what my mother taught me."

"Besides, who said that being a Slytherin made you a coward?" Rolf added with a laugh. "We both fought for our school. That matters more than our houses."

"You're not being constantly investigated," Astoria pointed out.

"No," Rolf admitted. "We're not. I wonder if the whole House thing was a bad idea to begin with or it it slowly became the way it is now."

Astoria shrugged. "I don't think it's up to me to answer that question."

"Where are your friends?" Luna asked. "The boy and the girl you're usually with?"

"They're probably snogging somewhere," Astoria said, the words coming out much more bitterly than she intended.

"This early in the morning?" Rolf asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, I don't know where else they would be," Astoria said. "Alice left before she could tell me."

"They could be up at breakfast," Luna said. "That's where most people go this time of day."

"Have you eaten anything yet today?" Rolf asked.

"No, I don't feel hungry yet," Astoria said.

"You probably should eat something," Luna said.

"No one needs to be my mother," Astoria said, thinking of Daphne and Queenie.

"She's just trying to help," Rolf chided gently.

"I just- Never mind. I'll go up to the Great Hall," Astoria said.

"Will we see you again?" Luna asked, her moon-gray eyes pleading with Astoria.

"Sure," she replied, thinking of how if Luca and Alice went missing this much throughout the entire school year, she might as well have other friends. Besides, these people were rather nice, in Astoria's opinion.

"Have a nice day," Rolf said.

* * *

She found Luca and Alice up in the Great Hall, talking about their vacations to Italy and Ireland rather passionately. She was ignored as she sat down and she poured herself a cup of morning teas.

An owl came, dropping a letter from Daphne.

 _Tori,_

 _How was your first week of school? I hope your week had gone well! Draco Malfoy of all people was asking about you at the wedding planning luncheon!_

 _My week has gone fabulously. I've managed to get Mother down to one glass of elven wine a day, and I may get a promotion to an actual position in the Wand Clerk office instead of just being an intern!_

 _Love,_

 _Daffy_

Astoria sighed, not knowing what to tell her sister.


	9. See How High She Flies

The school year seemed to go by surprisingly fast. Slytherin was losing badly to the other Houses in Quidditch and in points. Astoria found she hated taking points, for the teachers were all too quick to take the most points they could from Slytherin. She understood why they would be against Slytherin, but it wasn't changing anything. They were growing more bitter and angry at the world around them. Alice especially seemed to be getting angry, like a hawk forced into a cage.

"I'm not even from this world, yet people treat me like I'm a future Death Eater!" she snarled one evening. "That makes no bloody sense! I'm a mudblood for crying out loud!"

"I know it's not fair, I know," Astoria said soothingly.

"No, you don't!" Alice shouted. "You don't! You've always fit in in this world! You're the child of these monsters-"

"What do you want me to say then?" Astoria whimpered. "What is it you want to hear?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't want to hear you speak at all!" Alice shouted.

"Fine," Astoria said, biting her lip to keep from crying. "I'm sorry I can't help you!'

Now their relationship was on the rocks. A fight every other week, a tense apology that Astoria always gave because she was afraid of losing her closest friend. They'd never fought like this before, but it seemed that the cage of Slytherin had broken her.

Romilda Vane seemed fond of tormenting them about it. Between her and Celia-Laura, Astoria felt like a mouse trying to escape from a cat.

At least, Luca, Rolf, and Luna were alright. Luca refused to get between her and Alice's fights, although he did tend to side with her. Rolf and Luna were getting closer with her, although Luna had other friends, such as Ginny Weasley, that she hung around more. That was fine by Astoria. She liked hearing Rolf's stories about staying with his famous grandparents in Dorset, and he liked hearing about her muggle objects collection.

Academics, however, were at their highest. In Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Muggle Studies, she was top of her class. Her enthusiasm seemed to endear her to the teachers, and with her friends not being around all that much, she had lots of time to study. It was her best shot at starting over for her family. If she could be the one that no one could possibly turn away, then Astoria was willing to be that. She was also doing alright in Apparition, hadn't splinched yet.

Her baking was also improving. She'd bought several sweets from Honeydukes, and was working on her own recreations and ways to use the sweets for new treats altogether. The house-elves were happy to accommodate her. Very few tried her sweets, but Astoria was determined.

Surely sweets could pull the house together.

* * *

When Christmas holidays rolled around, Astoria was a bit relieved, although she dreaded returning to the aristocrats and the flailing for social standing and wealth. At least everyone would leave her alone.

When she arrived on Platform 9 and 3/4, Daphne was waiting for her with Tracey Davis at her side. Daphne wore her neat robes for her promotion as a Wand Clerk, and was overall polished. Tracey wore bright pink once more, and seemed to have a glow about her.

"Hello, Tori," Daphne said. She used her wand to Levitate the trunk.

"Did you hear?" Tracey asked. She held up her ring finger, a new ring on it. "Blaise and I are now married! Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is," Astoria said, mostly faking it. She thought Blaise was a nasty snob that took after his suspicious mother.

"Pansy and Daphne and Millie are all so happy for me," Tracey continued. "We went to Paris and it was so romantic! Elopement was so worth it!"

"I will keep that in mind," Astoria said.

"And anyway, Draco's been asking about you," Tracey continued. "Pansy doesn't like that much for some reason, but he really wanted to congratulate you on becoming a Prefect!"

"How does he know about that?" Astoria asked.

"I might've mentioned it to everyone in a fit of excitement," Daphne confessed. "After all, if McGonagall thinks you trustworthy, maybe the family reputation isn't completely ruined after all!"

Is that all anyone cares about? Astoria wondered. Just the family reputation?

"Well, I suppose we'd better get home, wouldn't you say, Astoria?"' Daphne said. "I'll be late to the luncheon with Pansy if we don't get home in the next ten minutes.

Astoria took her sister's hand, and her sister took her trunk. They then Disapparated. This time, Astoria didn't feel queasy. While Daphne was at her luncheon, Astoria made Wishing Apple cookies. She felt just a little more at home.

* * *

The next morning, Astoria watered her plants, said hello to Queenie, and got dressed. She was surprised when she came down the stairs to see Daphne with the other Slytherin girls again.


	10. As Lovers Do

Daphne looked to Astoria. "Would you mind entertaining Draco? Pansy's taking us out to help her shop for dresses. Draco isn't supposed to come, mind you- bad luck if he sees the bride in her dress."

Astoria nodded understandingly. "I'll take care of him."

"Good girl," Daphne said. She placed a hand on Astoria's shoulder and ushered her into the sitting room, where Draco Malfoy sat on the dark green couch, almost hunched over as he balanced his chin on his fists. He looked up as Astoria entered the room. She thought she saw him do a double-take, and gave him a shy smile as her cheeks flushed pink.

She sat down in a chair adjacent to the end of the couch. "Hello, Draco, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

His gray eyes flicked towards her, and he nodded, before looking back into the table.

"I'm Astoria, in case you don't-"

"I remember," he replied quietly. There seemed to be no inflection to his voice, just a statement.

"Oh," she said, shifting her legs as she tried to regain her composure. "I just know that a lot of my older sister's friends couldn't remember my name even if they had a Rememberall just for that purpose!"

"Like Pansy?"

Astoria bit her lip. "Yes."

"It's alright, no need to be shy about it, I know my fiancée's faults," he informed her. He looked back at the table.

"Would you like some tea?" Astoria asked, trying to remain cheerful.

"I'd prefer firewhiskey, if you have it," he said.

"Bit early in the day for that, don't you think?" she said. "Besides, I think Mother drank it all last night."

"Fine, tea then," he grumbled.

"Rhys!" Astoria called. "Could you bring out some rosehip tea please, and those cookies I made last night? Thank you!"

Almost instantaneously, the tea set and the Wishing-Apple cookies appeared on the table. Astoria poured a cup for Draco, and for herself. "Need anything in it?"

He shook his head, and downed the cup. Astoria couldn't help but notice that he still looked plenty gaunt, but at least the tea had returned some color to his face.

"You look like you haven't eaten in a while," she said. "Please, help yourself."

"I'm not hungry," he said. "Haven't been able to eat much."

"Oh, I see, I'd be afraid to try one of my friends' baby sister's cooking too," Astoria said, managing to fake a blush and let her brown curls spill all around her as she looked away. "It's alright, I understand. I just wanted to be helpful, and I know you love apple sweets, but it's alright, I understand completely."

She didn't have to wait a second. He almost immediately grabbed one and took a tentative bite, only for a small smile to emerge on his face. Astoria couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on hers. His gray eyes locked onto it, and Astoria wasn't sure how to decipher those eyes, but held her ground.

"All this time and I thought you weren't cut out for Slytherin at all," he mumbled, before finishing the treat. He already looked all the better for it. "Damn Greengrass."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Astoria said. "I really did want to see you eat something. You've looked ill ever since the end of fourth-year. My fourth that is, it would have been your sixth."

"I suppose I have," he mumbled.

"I just know a lot about being ill all the time, and a sweet has always helped," she added. "Sweets, they always help you make friends!"

He looked at her curiously. "Are you saying I need a friend, Greengrass?"

She nodded eagerly. "Although you are a right pain to put up with, someone needs to make you smile. Does Pansy make you smile?"

He shook his head the slightest of ways before pausing. "That's none of your business."

Astoria shrugged and took a bite of one of her own treats. One of my greatest, if I do say so myself.

"I just know that it's easier to weather any ill when you've got someone who can make you laugh and smile throughout it," Astoria said. "Might as well be happy as you march straight into the grave."

"A bit melodramatic there," he commented, that slight smile on his face again.

"Not for me," Astoria said.

Those gray eyes widened again. "The rumors are true, then?"

"Yes," she said before sipping her own cup. "Daphne doesn't like me talking about it."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry," she said with a casual wave of her hand. "Be my friend. That's all I could ever ask for."

"Why me?" he asked. It was a simple, casual question, as if he were Professor Vector asking her to explain her equation.

"Because you need a friend, too," she said, and on an impulse she patted his knee.

"I have friends," he protested.

"It never hurts to have another," she said. "The more the merrier."

"You're very determined," he said.

"Positively tenacious," she agreed.

"How do you know so much about me?" he asked. "I've never really talked to you, yet you know that I like apples and other things like that."

"I pay attention," she said. "I find social events quite dull, but you're interesting to watch."

"Glad to entertain you," he replied dryly. He gulped down another entire cup of tea as if he were trying to get drunk off of it.

"Well, you are rather handsome, so I suppose I couldn't have been the only one watching," she teased. Then she froze as the realization of what she let slip dawned on her. It dawned on him as well, and he seemed amused.

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked with a smirk.

Astoria took a sip of her tea.

"I'm not giving it up till you answer the question."

Her cheeks turned a bright red. "Yes."

He seemed even more amused by that answer. "Baby Greengrass has a crush!"

She playfully hit his arm. "I do not! Besides, you're to be engaged, soon!"

"Right you are, which makes this even funnier," he said, a smirk growing on his face. As much as Astoria hated to admit it, it made him handsomer. He looked like he hadn't in nearly two years- much healthier from only a short hour of tea and banter.

"At least it's doing you some good," she said, and she informed him of his regained health. For a glorious second, he seemed to stay that way. Then he fell back into that gaunt-faced sickly look.

"I don't deserve to be better," he said.

"Because of the war?" she asked. She knew she was treading on a delicate topic for all of them, but she was morbidly curious.

"Yes," he said after a moment of silence. "I shouldn't even be left to wander free. But Potter wanted me to- for whatever reason."

"What did you do?" Astoria asked, her voice dropped to a whisper. She'd heard rumors, and she knew the Malfoys were high up in the Dark Lord's inner circle- but she found herself wanting to hear the monster's side of the story.

"I'd rather not," he snapped. "You'd hate me for what I did anyway."

"Why would you care what the Baby Greengrass thinks?" she asked with a shrug.

He looked frustrated at that comment, and did not answer.

"Sorry for bringing it up, then," Astoria said before taking her own cup of tea.

The minutes dragged on before he spoke again.

"You're a Prefect now- is that true?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I used to be one, you know. I was also Head Boy," he said.

"Because the Carrows were in charge," Astoria reminded him.

"Still, it is an impressive achievement," he said. "You being a Prefect."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll admit, it's harder than I thought, but I enjoy it. Especially working with the younger kids."

"You like the little brats?" He sounded surprised.

"I love children," she said. "Ironic, since I most likely won't be able to have any of my own."

"Because of your curse?" he asked, and then seemed ashamed of himself. "You don't have to-"

"I don't mind," she interrupted. "Yes, my life would be much shorter if I even survived childbirth."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Remember," she scolded playfully, "don't be sorry, be my friend."

"I'd forgotten."

"That's why I'm reminding you," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you."

There was quiet for a moment. Then Astoria spoke. "Would you be interested in seeing my collection?"

"Collection of what?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Muggle artifacts," she said. She'd never told anyone about her collection before. A flicker passed over his face.

"Only if you promise to visit me sometime during the holiday," he said.

"Done," Astoria said, leaping to her feet. "Follow me!"


	11. Enchanted to Meet You

Astoria threw open the door to her room. She beckoned Draco in, and then used her wand to remove a floorboard. She knelt down, and pulled out a large pewter box with a magical lock that only responded to her touch.

She looked to Draco, who just nodded, his gray eyes completely unreadable. She opened it, and began pulling out objects. A long pink metal cylinder with a longer black cord trailing from it was the first of such objects. Then came a large box with an arch over it with two spherical ends to it and a circle on the front that had numbers within circles within the circle. Several glass spheres with wiring inside were collected over the years. Muggle paper currencies collected dust at the bottom of the box. The key to their horseless carriages- cars. Astoria believed they were called- was a particular favorite of Astoria's.

But her absolute favorites were the books. _Lord of the Rings, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Diary of Anne Frank, Peter Rabbit, Ballet Shoes_ , and _Pride and Prejudice_ , among others. Jane Austen and Noel Stratfield were her favorite muggle authors, although _Lord of the Rings_ felt like home to her.

She gently lifted these books and handed them to Draco.

"These are muggle books, then?" Draco asked. Astoria could see a small look of disgust, then guilt on his face before he surrendered to the passive emotionless of before.

"Yes."

"I'm not taking these, Baby Greengrass," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, widening her chocolate brown eyes to an incredibly puppy-like size.

"Because I'd probably ruin them," he said.

"I can always buy more," she said. "Besides, I want to share these with you."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers in an intense expression.

"Because friends should have something in common," she answered. "Besides, you might be surprised at what you find."

He managed a smile, a bigger one than before. "Thank you. I'll try to return them soon."

"Take your time, enjoy them," Astoria implored.

"I will."

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them as they stared at each other. Astoria did not understand the warm, electric feeling in her body.

"We should probably get back downstairs," Astoria said. "I doubt Pansy would like it if we were to be found up here."

"Probably not," he said reluctantly.

Astoria put back her things, and headed back down the stairs. To her relief, Pansy and Daphne were not back yet.

"You're not so bad, Baby Greengrass," he said.

Astoria smiled, although she secretly wished he'd call her by her name again.

"Thanks," she said. "You're better than the rest of the lot."

"The lot of what?" Draco asked.

"Never mind," Astoria said, realizing who she was talking to.

"No, I want to hear this, who?" Draco asked.

"The lot my sister brings around," Astoria said.

"The others didn't join the Death Eaters," Draco reminded her.

"Yes, but you and I both know you regret that," Astoria said.

"I do. That doesn't make a lot of difference to most people, though," he said.

"Oh." Astoria didn't know how to respond to that. "Why do you always come over with Pansy, even though you'll get left behind here?"

"I have nowhere else to go."

"Really? Why not just stay home, then?" Astoria asked.

"Mother and Father act like your mother," Draco said. "Would you stay near that, if you didn't have to?"

"No," Astoria admitted. "It's funny, how she was allowed to stay till I graduated to be a mother to me, but I've hardly even seen her."

"We all deal with grief and guilt in our own way," Draco said with a shrug. "But you understand my plight."

"Why not go to Blaise or Theodore or Goyle?" Astoria asked.

"Theodore's alright, but he's often busy," Draco said. "Goyle wants nothing to do with me, after Crabbe died. I can't stand Blaise, quite frankly, especially when he starts drinking."

"And those are your only friends?" Astoria asked.

"That leaves Daphne, and that's why I'm here," he said. "I don't mind being alone in this house. Madam Greengrass is quite the charmer when she comes out of her room."

"You've been talking to Mother?" Astoria asked, a pang of envy in her chest.

"She's really opened up when there's a guest around," Draco said with a shrug. "I remember when Mother used to come to her parties."

"I remember you coming to those parties," Astoria said. "You were a horrible dancer, and often sat on the sidelines by the end of the first hour."

"I don't remember you being there," he said with a small frown.

"Because I was on the dance floor," she said. "And I don't expect you to. I'm Baby Greengrass. Daphne's little sister. I'm not exactly remarkable-"

She broke off into a coughing fit that rattled her little body.

"Astoria?" Draco's voice rose in panic.

"I'm-" she coughed again- "fine! Just the-" cough-"curse!"

"Just a second, I'll be right back," he said, raising a hand as he stood. He then ran into the kitchen. Astoria couldn't put a coherent thought together as the fit continued, shaking violently against the couch. She hoped blood wouldn't come up this time.

Draco ran back into the room with a small vial. "It's a cough potion- drink it."

Astoria took it, coughed, and then downed the potion in one gulp. She took deep, shuddering breaths, and the fit was over. She looked up to Draco. "Thank you."

"It was just in the other room," he said. "But you're welcome. I doubt Daphne would appreciate her sister dying with me in the room."

"I wasn't dying," Astoria protested. "I wouldn't- not from that. But thank you. That saved a lot of pain and time."

"At least I can help someone," Draco said bitterly.

Astoria gave him a gentle, grateful smile. "Thank you." She placed her hand over his comfortingly for half a second before realizing how inappropriate the gesture was. She yanked her hand away.

Just as she did, there was the _crack_ of Apparition, and Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, and Pansy were in the room.

"Hello, I hope she wasn't too terrible for you," Daphne said to Draco.

"Not at all, had a pleasant little chat," he said.

Astoria noticed Pansy glaring at her. _Nothing happened. And we both know it._

"Well, thank you for entertaining our guest," Daphne said. She looked to the cookie platter and ate one. "One of your best, Tori."

"Thank you," Astoria said. She felt a disappointment. She would probably never talk to him like this again. He would be married to Pansy soon. She knew she never had a chance, but part of her wished that she did.


	12. The Eldest Curses

Astoria awoke to a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Queenie and Daphne standing over her bed.

"Today it is your birthday

And we sing to let you know

That you will be queen for the day

Whatever you say goes

We sing because we love you

And we sing to let you know

That you will be queen for the day..."

Astoria smiled and sat up. Daphne presented her with the flower crown, as was the birthday tradition with the two Greengrass daughters. Queenie flicked her wand, and the steaming breakfast of eggs, pancakes, sausages, toast, and strawberries were uncovered for her.

"Thank you," Astoria said, smiling up at her mother. It had been months since Queenie had last acted like a mother. Queenie kissed her cheek, and grinned.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, _cariad_."

"Thank you, Mother," Astoria said. "Thank you, _chwaer annwyl_."

"Of course, _chwaer annwyl._ " Daphne said, rubbing Astoria's shoulder. "This is a very special day indeed."

"Eat up," Queenie said. "You'll need your strength for today. And you'll like the surprise that Jupiter brought."

"Jupiter?" Astoria asked. "What-"

"Eat," Daphne ordered.

Astoria obeyed. It was delicious, and made her feel just a little bit stronger and warmer.

Daphne smiled in satisfaction and left the room. Queenie sat down on Astoria's bed, and swiped a strawberry from the tray, like Astoria used to do to Queenie sometimes at breakfast when she was little. Astoria even saw Queenie mimic her mischievous expression. She then fiddled with something within her sleeve.

"Daphne forgot to shop for your watch," Queenie admitted. "Luckily, I've been planning this for some time."

She placed her own gold-plated watch with emerald stars onto Astoria's tray. For the first time since the war, Astoria saw her mother's red-lipped classic smile.

"It's got a few features you might like," Queenie said. She tapped a knob, and the plain face lit up to reveal a backdrop of the Selwyn Castle by the sea in Ireland. Another tap, and the knob gave off an eerie green glow, paler than the emerald as to be distinctive. Then one last tap, and it was back to normal.

Queenie then fastened it around Astoria's wrist. "Hope you like it."

"I do, thank you," Astoria said. She admired it on her wrist for a moment.

Daphne re-entered the room as Astoria grabbed the steaming mug of tea. "Careful."

"When am I not?" Astoria asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"More often than is good for you," Daphne muttered under her breath.

After Astoria finished her cup of tea and breakfast, she rose from bed, and let Queenie and Daphne pull her into the living room. It had been decorated with flowers and the like and presents sat on the table.

Astoria sat in the Birthday Throne, an elaborately carved wooden chair that Queenie had commissioned for them when Daphne was still an infant. She was raised slightly higher than in any of the other chairs, and really felt as if she were on top of the world.

"Let's open your presents," Daphne said.

Astoria smiled and looked at the five boxes on the baby blue tablecloth. She opened the first one that Daphne gave her- a set of black lace dress robes. Astoria's jaw dropped. She'd seen Daphne wear a similar dress once, and even her mother- but it was never the sort of dress she wanted to wear.

"Thank you," she said.

"I don't look good in that dress, so I gave it to you," Daphne said. "Don't worry, you'll have just the occasion to wear them to tonight."

"Occasion?" Astoria asked.

"Might as well give her the letter," Queenie said, glancing conspiratorially at Daphne.

"What letter?" Astoria asked.

"It came this morning," Daphne said as she handed an envelope- the seal was already broken- to Astoria. She pulled out the letter and saw the elegant script of Draco Malfoy.

 _Dear Astoria,_

 _Your sister, Daphne, informed me that it would be your birthday today. I was thinking, if your illness does not ail you too much, that you might like to visit Malfoy Manor. I hope to see you at six this evening. Pansy is visiting family in France._

 _Sincerely._

 _Draco_

Astoria looked up to Daphne. "Did you write back a response?"

"Of course! It's an offer you can't refuse!" Queenie cried. "The Malfoy are still walking free, they still have money- because Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord for Draco's sake. They are your ticket, girls, back into society."

"He's engaged to Pansy! I'm not sure-"

"Oh come on, boys and girls can be friends," Daphne laughed. "Unless-"

"Daffy, no! Nothing has happened!" Astoria said quickly, her face turning red. "We're just friends! I know how jealous Pansy is, though-"

"Pansy won't care," Daphne promised. "I'm going with you, after all."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Astoria muttered.

"Anything for the queen," Daphne said with a smile. She leaned back on the sofa. "Open another."

"Okay," Astoria said, eager to move on. She opened the next package, a neat little necklace with a unicorn charm from Alice. She felt touched that Alice remembered her birthday despite all the fighting they'd done over the past semester.

Next was sponsored by Waldorf, according to Queenie. "Your father was very specific as to what he wanted you to have for your seventeenth birthday."

Inside was a little ring shaped like a tiara that had the green stones arranged to make a G. A matching necklace and set of earrings were also in the tiny package. Astoria slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. It was a perfect fit.

"Now you'll be able to access your inheritance when we leave you," Queenie said.

"Thank you," Astoria said, her eyes misting over. Her parents were flawed people, but she didn't want to think about them dying quite yet. She reached for the next book- a new edition of _Candice Calderon's Charming Confections._ The final package held more clothes- ones that were much more Astoria's style- feminine, simplistic, and classy.

"Thank you for everything," Astoria said.

"Of course, Queen Tori," Daphne said.


	13. In the Hall of Mountain King

Astoria felt slightly uncomfortable in the lacy black dress her sister had given her. It showed more skin than she would've preferred. She and Daphne Apparated to the outside of the iron-wrought gates. The iron morphed together to create a great and hideous face.

"Who goes there?" the voice demanded.

"It's me, Daphne! I brought my sister!" Daphne shouted.

The iron was silent for a moment, then it melted away, and the gates swung open. Tall hedges surrounded the property, and albino peacocks strutted on the lawn. Astoria kept close to Daphne. Malfoy Manor looked as foreboding as she remembered. The moors always had clouds rolling over them, making the sky look like the lid of a tomb. An eerie violet glow swallowed the entire landscape.

About halfway to the manor, Draco exited and stood on the front porch. Dressed in all black, he might've completely blended in if it weren't for his white-blonde hair and pale skin. He looked even sicklier against all the black to Astoria. There was no color, no light in the forsaken moors.

His eyes looked her up and down, and seemed to linger at Astoria's down longer than she would have liked. His gray eyes then met her brown ones.

"You look nice, Astoria," he said.

"Thank you, you as well," she lied.

"And striking as always, Daphne," he said, turning to her sister.

Daphne smiled coyly. "Don't let Pansy hear you say that."

"I'd rather not think of that tonight," he said exhaustedly.

"Alright then," Daphne said. "I'm going to chat with your mother, if that's alright. I'll leave you two alone to do whatever it is you want."

With that, Daphne sashayed past them, leaving Draco and Astoria on the porch. Astoria could feel the butterflies in her tummy and electricity at her fingertips as they took each other in for a moment.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Astoria asked.

"I wanted to show you my own collection," Draco admitted.

"Of muggle artifacts?" Astoria asked, raising her eyebrows. "I honestly hadn't thought you the type!"

"Not exactly," Draco said quickly. He glanced over his shoulder, then back to Astoria. "They're magical things."

Astoria shook off her mild disappointment. "Alright then. Sounds like fun."

He had a funny look of relief. "So you don't mind?"

"No," she said. "Show me."

"Alright then," he said. He guided her up several flights of stairs and down winding hallways. Then, finally, he stood in front of French doors, and flung them open. Down an empty hallway were several glass cases of sinister-looking artifacts.

"Draco, what is this?" Astoria asked.

"I told you, it's my artifact collection," he said. Astoria took a deep breath, steeling herself, and approached the first glass case. Within it was a rotted-looking hand.

"A Hand of Glory," Draco said. "I've used it myself."

"Draco!" Astoria cried. "Do you know how they make those?"

"I should hope so," he said. His expression read as uninterested but there was fire in those gray eyes, ready to devour all information. "I've wanted one ever since I was eleven years old."

Astoria couldn't control her face- it contorted into a disgusted grimace, and she backed away from that cabinet, and went to the next one. This was a piece of dark wood.

"It's the last piece of the Vanishing Cabinet I repaired," he said.

"The same one you used to let Death Eaters in to attack the school?" Astoria asked.

Suddenly, Draco looked a century older, and guiltier. "Yes. The very same."

Astoria glanced back at it. She looked back to Draco, not wanting to see the rest of the Dark Artifacts. "How can you collect this stuff, Draco? It's all so sick, so horrible!"

"How is it different from what you do?" he asked. He looked genuinely confused.

"Because the creation of muggle objects does not result in people dying or getting hurt!" Astoria cried. "All of these objects are used to hurt and kill others! How can you support that!"

"Maybe I am by paying for it," Draco admitted. "But I never claimed that I keep using them. I did while I was under the Dark Lord's service. But I don't anymore. I kept them so they wouldn't end up in the hands of someone who wouldn't know how deadly they can be."

"Oh," Astoria said. She was surprised every time that Draco showed that goodness that she only hoped and dreamed was there deep down. She wanted to believe in his goodness- but he didn't make it easy.

"Maybe you could show me the rest," she suggested shyly.

Relief, gratefulness, and curiosity filled those deep gray eyes as they continued the tour.


	14. The Very Next Day You Gave It Away

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

Only a week later, Christmas rolled around. It wasn't exactly a ceremonious affair. Besides, New Years was most important this year. Daphne planned on hosting everyone that year, and Astoria decided to get herself involved in the fun.

Queenie became more lively. She dressed up every day now and applied makeup and took regular baths. She also laughed and smiled more as she put up decorations and cooked her own confections alongside Astoria.

Astoria had forgotten Queenie liked to cook. She supposed she got her love for baking from her. It was funny, how little she really did take after her parents. She wasn't nearly as shrewd or opportunistic as Waldorf- if anything, Daphne had taken after him more with raw ambition and the cunning to match. She wasn't a socialite like Queenie- Daphne had taken that too, it seemed.

Not for the first time, Astoria wondered if she'd been adopted. Maybe she took after some ancestor that had been removed from the record books. Fine, she could take that. But as she saw Queenie come back to life, she noticed all the small things. Maybe she was a bit more easily motivated, like her father. Maybe she was sunny and social, like her mother, even if sometimes she preferred books.

It didn't account for her muggle-loving heart, though.

* * *

Astoria sat in the black dress Daphne had given her, with the matching shawl around her arms. Despite the fire roaring in the tall granite chimney, she felt cold. Then again, who wouldn't with Pansy Parkinson constantly glaring at them?

She didn't understand what she'd done to earn the young witch's wrath, but she never wanted to in the first place. She'd gladly apologize, if Pansy would just tell her. This wasn't the time or the place, however. The drinking between the young purebloods escalated over the course of the evening as they watched the clock tick closer to another year.

Astoria had a little more class than to start a drama during such a party. She discovered, however, that the same could not be said for Pansy.

"Lil' witch," Pansy muttered, her voice slurring from the firewhiskey. A new bottle was in her hand, and her grip was shaky at best on it. "Stealin' my man. Just jealous o' my life."

"Are you talking about m' sister?" Daphne asked. Daphne was tipsy, but not drunk like Pansy obviously was.

"Haven't you seen 'er?" Pansy asked, her aquamarine eyes locking onto Astoria in her corner. "Lil' heartbreaker. Jus' look at how she dresses."

Astoria raised the muggle romance book from Flourish and Blotts to cover her face, as if it might obscure her from Pansy's memory. But alas, it seemed that Pansy was sharper than Astoria gave her credit for.

"Thinks she can hide from me with a book," she rambled. "Merlin, such a witch."

Astoria became painfully aware that Draco was also in the room, also clearly not sober. He was turning bright red at Pansy's comments, and seemed to be trying to hide from Pansy as well with obnoxiously loud conversation with Theodore and Blaise.

"Come on, give her a break," Daphne protested as she began to giggle. "That's my dress, for crying out loud!"

"Bad idea," Pansy muttered. "Not much to look at, but the dress gives something."

Astoria's brown eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. She set down the book and rushed past to outside, holding her shawl closer around herself. She stepped out into the cold. For once, Daphne wasn't bothering her about her health. That was fine by Astoria.

Her breath created clouds, and for a moment, Astoria fancied herself a dragon, creating smoke in the night sky. After a few minutes, she gave up and laughed, feeling quite silly.

It was the little moments, like these, Astoria realized, that caused her to remember why she kept trying to live, not survive.

"Why'd you leave?"

Astoria turned to see Draco leaning in the doorway. Unwillingly, her cheeks flushed warm with yet another blush.

"Just wanted to watch the night sky, that's all," Astoria said. "I find parties dull."

"Not the first time you've told me that," he said as he walked to beside her and leaned against the back porch's railing with her. "I know stars, you know."

"Do you, now?" Astoria kept her voice distant and polite. She glanced back. She did not need Pansy to have another reason to start drama.

"Mum's a Black," he said. "We know our stars. We're named after them. Like there—"

he pointed to a cluster of stars over the horizon— "that's my constellation. Draco."

He then connected the stars with his finger. Astoria nodded. "That's cool."

"I also know where the Ursa Major is," he said, pointing out another constellation. "And at midnight, we'll be able to see the seven sisters."

"Really?" Astoria was now truly fascinated. She threw aside her thoughts of Pansy's jealousy. Hopefully, with as drunk as Pansy was, she wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

Draco began talking excitedly about the various stars. There were millions of them— and he seemed to know them all. Astoria had to admit, it was all so impressive. In Divination, according to Luna, they taught that your destiny was written in the stars.

Astoria searched the stars, wondering which one, if they had her life all planned out, had cursed her. What gave her her maledictus?

"There she is, lil witch."

Astoria turned around to see Pansy and Tracey stumbling out onto the terrace. Tracey held the bottle of firewhiskey, and both witches had drawn their wands. Astoria froze, not sure what to say next.

"Yer out here, stealing my man," Pansy accused. There was a real spark of cruelty in those aquamarine eyes, that seemed to see noting other than Astoria Greengrass. Astoria stepped away from Draco, suddenly realizing how close they looked.

Astoria didn't hear the next words, but she saw a shadow fly at her, piercing her heart. She fell to her knees, her hand flying to her heart. She felt so cold— too cold. Her breaths became short and shallow, small whines thrown into her exhales.

She didn't expect what came next. Tracey kicked her onto her side, her high-heeled boots surprisingly sharp on her ribs. Astoria felt all the air knocked out of her, and she felt so cold, so very cold. . .

Before Tracey could repeat, Draco stepped forward and drew his own wand. "That's enough, Tracey, Pansy."

"We're not done yet!" Tracey whined.

"Yes, you are." Draco's voice was cold and authoritative. It scared Tracey off, and she scampered away. Pansy, however, was not so easily intimidated.

"Draco! What do you think you're doing?" Pansy shrieked. "Fooling around with Astoria Greengrass? What about us, Draco, what about our engagement?"

"I don't have any feelings for the girl!" Draco yelled. "Can't I have friends, or do you want to take that, too?"

"I don't understand!" Pansy screamed. "You have me! Isn't that enough? I'm pretty, I was a prefect, I'm rich! I should be enough as a friend and a wife! You shouldn't need more!"

"Merlin, Pansy! Like you don't have other friends!" Draco screamed back.

Pansy stiffened. "That's different."

Astoria let out a low moan, and the bickering lovers' attention was returned to her. She felt like she was dying, everything felt like it was shutting down— she could feel it.

"Get Daphne!" Her voice was high and flighty with panic. "Get Daphne, please!"

"Do it," Draco ordered Pansy. "What curse did you use?"

Pansy hesitated. "The Gwyneira Curse."

Draco froze. "You didn't. You know that curse is deadly if left untreated for more than an hour— we don't need Aurors showing up for you, too."

Pansy sobered, realizing the consequences of her action. Then she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran. Draco turned to Astoria. His hands gently gripped her arm and side, and he helped her to her feet. He frowned. Her skin was like ice— the curse accelerated faster because of her malediction.

Astoria saw white spots in her vision, and she swayed.

"I've got you," Draco promised, as he helped her into the house. Daphne met her at the door, completely sober now. Her panicked face met Draco's considerably more calm one.

"What happened?" Daphne demanded, her voice ironically monotone.

"Gwyneira Curse." Draco explained as Astoria's breaths grew quicker. "Pansy and Tracey attacked her. It's spreading too fast."

Daphne reached for Astoria's hand, and immediately let go, rubbing her hands for warmth. "We need to get her to St. Mungo's. You get her there, Draco, I'll be there in a minute. You've already got her."

"I can do that." Draco looked to Astoria. "I'm going to Apparate. Get you to St. Mungo's— okay?"

Every sound was warped, and the white dots were beginning to accumulate like snow in Astoria's vision. But she trusted whatever Draco said. For some reason, she trusted the ex-Death Eater. Maybe because ever since last May, she seemed to be finding so much hidden goodness underneath what she'd known of him. Something about her seemed to bring out his goodness.

Astoria nodded.

Then Draco Apparated into the lobby of St. Mungo's. Astoria lurched so far forward, Draco lost grip of her, and she fell to her knees and vomited. Even though she'd been practicing Apparition, just like Daphne had said, her motion sickness hadn't gotten any better.

A medical house-elf glared at Astoria before coming to clean it up. Draco helped Astoria to her feet, and she managed to stand on her own long enough to come up to the front desk.

"She's been hit with a Gwyneira Curse, and it's spreading much faster than it should— she's going to die!"

Draco's panicked voice surprised Astoria, even as the real world seemed a million miles away in that moment.

The wizard working the desk's dark eyes widened in alarm. He grabbed the magical microphone. "I need a Dark Curse Breaker in the lobby, stat! We've got a Gwyneira down here, minutes away!"

That was the last thing Astoria heard before her entire vision went white and she swayed before hitting the floor. Then she knew nothing at all.


	15. Make Sure to Keep My Distance

Astoria awoke to the sound of quiet Celestina Warbeck in the Dark Curses Ward of St. Mungo's. She didn't move— she felt warm and sluggish, and was having difficulty recalling how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was Draco Appararing her to St. Mungo's. The details of why seemed blocked by a cold front in her brain.

Astoria opened her eyes. She saw Daphne run in, and embrace Draco, who was standing over Astoria's bed. Daphne was crying heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks and howling like the wicked winter wind.

"Merlin, I thought she was dead!" Daphne cried.

Astoria felt so tired— she didn't know how to tell her that she was fine, she was alive.

"She's going to be fine, the Healers just need to keep her overnight," Draco told her, gently pushing her away. His voice dropped lower. "They said they've never seen anything like it. She was nearly dead within ten minutes. That's six times faster than the usual rate of the curse."

"It's her malediction," Daphne said as she conjured a handkerchief with her wand to wipe her tears away with. "It makes everything worse."

"I knew she had a malediction, but I didn't know the symptoms," he said quietly.

"We prefer it that way," Daphne said. "It's bad enough as it is, to know as her family. We didn't need the other Purebloods knowing about it."

"I see," Draco said. He hesitated. "It seems all we ever did was keep secrets."

"It was better that way," Daphne insisted. "Now everyone wants to know everything. I wish they'd leave well enough alone. It'll be soon enough that they find out."

"I see," Draco repeated.

" _Chwaer annwyl_ ," Astoria muttered, barely managing the strength to say it.

Daphne and Draco froze, and looked to Astoria, lying in the sterile white bed.

"Did she say something?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing coherent," Draco said.

" _Chwaer annwyl,_ " Astoria repeated, louder.

"It's not incoherent," Daphne said, sounding almost angry. "It's Welsh, just a second— _Rydw i yma, chwaer annwyl._ "

 _I'm here, dear sister._

Daphne raced to her sister's side and took her hand. It was still a little cold, but not like before. Daphne held on tight. " _Mae'n ddrwg gen i._ "

 _I'm sorry._

"What for?" Astoria mumbled.

"I shouldn't have let you out alone with Draco, I should've kept a better eye on you," Daphne said, glancing at the young man still standing over Astoria's bed, hands awkwardly set in his pockets.

"It's alright, Daphne, it really is," Astoria protested.

"Well, I haven't been doing a good job protecting you, in recent years," Daphne admitted.

Astoria forced herself to sit up. "If anything, you've been overprotective."

"That's what I mean," Daphne said with a sigh. "I've been so busy protecting you from the little things, I completely botch it on the big things. You almost died, Astoria."

Astoria blinked as it hit her. "Oh my God."

She began to cry herself, as the full fear of what already happened hit her. She kept repeating its over and over again.

"Oh my God."

Draco lingered towards the door, and when Astoria finally got a grip on herself, he opened it.

"Where are you going?" Astoria asked.

"Home," Draco said. "You're alive— you don't need me anymore. Besides, I'd better go talk to Pansy."

"Well," Astoria said, stalling, wanting to make him stay for one more minute, even though she knew it was wrong. "Thank you, then. For saving my life."

Something about his face softened. "You're welcome."

He then left, leaving the two sisters to reconcile.

* * *

For the rest of the winter holiday, Astoria noticed that Draco never came around again, never even wrote a letter. Astoria supposed to herself it was for the best. He was to get married during the Easter holiday. She was interfering in that, according to Pansy.

Astoria couldn't fault him for not coming around anymore. She sighed as she glanced out her frosted window. It felt like all her friends were leaving, like her entire life was crumbling apart.

"Astoria?"

She turned to see her mother standing in her bedroom's doorway. Queenie Greengrass looked like the blonde enchantress she'd been in her youth. She was dressed in a white blouse embroidered with white thread, and black silk high-waisted pants, silver jewelry adorning her.

"I think we need to talk about some things," Queenie said, and she sat down on Astoria's unmade bed. "We have less than a year before I have to leave you. I want you to know some things. Things that I always meant for you to know, but I thought we'd have time."

There were so many tired, cynical thoughts on the edge of Astoria's lips, but she held them back and instead nodded steadily. She knew better— this was what came with knowing you'd die young. No second chances, no regrets, because the time left seemed to disappear all too quickly.

* * *

When Astoria first returned from the break, she went into the kitchen, and began cooking Tranquility Tarts. She sprinkled a powder on them that would make those who smelled the, irresistibly drawn— she wanted to make sure everyone in the house ate one. It would make everyone feel a little calmer— and with calmness, in Astoria's experience, came a moment to reflect and become more optimistic towards one's predicaments.

She set the cookies down in the common room and left them be. She walked to her desk in the dormitory and pulled out the special parchment with leaves pressed into it. She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write a letter in Welsh she would never send.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I'm so sorry. I wish I had never tried to be your friend. The thing is, I don't think we can be friends. Pansy saw something that I only now have come to realize. It's not that I love you— it's that I could. You're beautiful, and I'm not talking about your looks. You've done some horrible things, and I can't love those. What I could learn to love is the goodness deep down. Someday, I know you'll be a good man. You weren't always, heaven knows Dumbledore wasn't. But I think someday you will be that good of a man. I see it in you every time I look at you. I see a man trying for redemption— that man, I could learn to love._

 _Now you've gone and saved my life— an act that tells more than words ever could about what sort of man you'll be. I don't think I'll be able to fight my feelings for you, so I'm keeping my distance from now on. It'll make Pansy much happier, I think. Know that I still believe in you, and I cannot wait to see the sort of man you are._

 _Love,_

 _Astoria_

Astoria folded the letter neatly, addressed it as _A Love Letter Unsent_ , and then buried it in her trunk where no one would be able to find it, except for her. She stood up, and re-entered the common room.

Even Fawley and Selwyn had eaten the tarts. Everyone seemed much calmer, less angry, and more contemplative. Astoria smiled, and sampled one herself. It was like waking up after a long, horrible night.


	16. Learning to Live Without You

Snow blew around as Astoria followed Luca and Alice down to the paddocks. They were working with magical horses now. Unicorns had been most of January, and now the sixth-years would be treated to pegasi, as Hagrid had eagerly told her when she helped shovel out the poop.

Things had been a little less tense, but Astoria could still feel Alice's anger practically radiating off of her. She kept her distance— it seemed like that was all she ever did.

They approached the paddock, and Astoria spotted Rolf immediately. She left Alice and Luca to do their thing, and came over to him. He was feeding a Golden Delicious to a dappled gray pegasus.

"Tori,"'Rolf said warmly as he looked up. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," Astoria said. "You?"

"Couldn't be better," Rolf said. "Met my American cousins over the break, and we played some Quodpot. We also had some of Aunt Queenie and Uncle Jake's sweets— you should see them. The Kowalski Bakery is one of the most popular places in magical and muggle New York."

"What sort of things do they make?" Astoria asked.

"Sweets of all kinds, shaped like magical creatures," Rolf said. "I could get Aunt Queenie to send some, if you'd like."

"Yes please," Astoria said eagerly. She looked to the pegasi. "Have you worked with these before?"

"My mother runs a stable," Rolf said. "The Meadowes family is known for breeding magical horses."

"Meadowes. . . " The Name sounded familiar to Astoria, but she couldn't quite place where she'd heard it before. "So, you've ridden before?"

"Absolutely," Rolf said with a grin. "More fun than hippogriffs, in my opinion."

"Well, we're about teh find out," Hagrid said, coming up behind Rolf and Astoria. "Yeh'll be the first ones in the paddock, teh show the class how it's done."

He then clapped them on the back, which nearly knocked them both into the paddocks. Hagrid then walked to the clearing, where he could instruct to the entire class.

"Alright, alright," Hagrid said. "Today, we'll be looking at pegasi. Yeh've already met thestrals, unicorns, and hippogriffs, so I figured it'd be best teh teach yeh how teh care for pegasi. Today, we'll start with the easy stuff, how teh approach them. Astoria, Rolf?"

The two of them scurried over to Hagrid, curious what he was going to ask them to do.

"Yeh two, yer goin' teh get in the paddock, make sure not teh spook 'em," Hagrid said. "Food's best— especially since they're easily spooked."

He handed them apples, and Rolf and Astoria smiled and accepted. So far, they seemed like easier creatures to handle than say, hippogriffs. Rolf climbed over the side of the paddock, and then offered his hand to Astoria. She accepted as she came down from the fence.

Gripping her apple tightly, she approached a white pegasus with a gorgeous night-black mane. She kept her movements slow and predictable, so that the pegasus wouldn't be spooked by her, and gently gave the apple to the pegasus.

"There, there, girl," Astoria said, and she gently patted the pegasus's muzzle. She leaned into her touch, a sign of trust. She smiled, and she moved down the horse's side, stroking gently and slowly. Then, she hopped, unable to mount the horse.

To her surprise, the horse knelt down, and Astoria got on, sitting side-saddle because of her black pleated skirt. She stroked the pegasus's mane, and she stamped her foot impatiently and whinnied.

"Alright," Astoria said. "Come on, girl, let's fly."

She gripped onto the horse's mane as tightly as she dared, and the horse took off, building up into a run as the fence approached, and at the last minute, the horse leapt, taking off into the skies.

Astoria had ridden broomsticks and hippogriffs before, and while she was alright with a broom and disliked a hippogriff for ridding, enjoyed the pegasus more than anything. She felt overwhelming joy as they soared higher and higher above the Forbidden Forest and the lake.

"How's this for flight?"

Astoria turned to see Rolf following her on the dappled gray. She grinned.

"Best ride of my life!" she called out.

"Knew you had it in you, Tori," Rolf added.

The two of them circled around the lake before touching back down in the paddocks. Applause greeted them both, even from Alice and Luca, who seemed to finally be paying attention to something other than each other.

Astoria knew she'd get full marks for the day.

* * *

She busied herself with other activities, forgetting all about the letter buried in the bottom of her trunk. She went about her business, maintaining friendships, and beginning to repair that between herself and Alice and Luca.

Every week, on Sunday, like clockwork, Astoria left a tray of sweets out in the Slytherin common room for everyone to eat. Astoria felt it a duty of hers. It was a way she could make things just a little easier, considering the high pressure that was still there, lurking beneath the surface.

She didn't dare add anything like the tranquility powder to it again, for fear that it would have unintended results, rather than the intended ones.

* * *

Finally, one afternoon in mid-February, Astoria got her courage up. She got up and approached Selwyn. He turned, the expression on his face cold.

"Is there something you want, Prefect Greengrass?" he asked in an Irish accent similar to Astoria's mother.

"I was wondering if you knew my mother," Astoria said softly. "Queenie Greengrass. She would've been Selwyn."

"My sister," Selwyn said. "I haven't heard from Queenie in nearly fifteen years. You're one of her two daughters?"

"Yes," Astoria said. "I'm her youngest."

"I see," Selwyn said. "I don't know why you would bring this my attention, but thank you for it anyway. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Astoria visibly deflated. "No, sir."

* * *

Her Muggle Studies Class was also going well, although she often wished that she could take it its students not in Slytherin, but rather with other students. Astoria was tired of her classmates, all stuck in the past and refusing to change. It wasn't any good, living that way, when they needed to change.

Astoria had found it in her to change long ago. She didn't understand why people didn't now.

Celia-Laura in particular seemed to be getting worse in that regard. She'd taken to complaining about Slytherin's allegedly unfair treatment in the courtyards rather than in the common room. This was due to Selwyn and Fawley unfortunately remaining ever vigilant in the common room.

The worst part was, no one seemed to learn from their mistakes.

* * *

As classes grew harder and other parts of her life consumed her, Astoria began to forget the letter in the bottom of her trunk. It remained a love letter unsent, although the heart of it still burned within her.


	17. Forever Hold Your Peace

Astoria sat at her desk in her dormitory, and she glanced up at the calendar she stuck to the wall with Spell-o-Tape. Tomorrow, Easter holiday would begin. She looked over her shoulder to her messy trunk and items strewn across her bunking area.

 _I need to pack!_

Tomorrow, she would ride the Hogwarts Express into London and would visit her mother and sister.

In three days, Draco Malfoy would be married to Pansy Parkinson and that would be the end of that.

She clenched the back of the chair so hard her fingertips went white. She knew she should just forget it, surely these feelings would go away with time. She'd been fine without him in her life. He had, for the majority of his life, been against the very things she stood for.

But. . .

There were so many buts to her feelings about Draco Malfoy. The buts made it complicated. She never wanted it to be like that. She never wanted to be that sort of girl pathetically pining for a wizard. But here she was.

 _Get a grip._

Astoria stood up and started collecting her things to put them away. Several of her roommates were also going to the wedding. They talked about what dress they would wear, with what earrings and the like. It was like a Pureblood Bigot Reunion.

Alice sat on the end of her bed, reading a muggle magazine.

"Are you going to be alright, being here alone during break?" Astoria asked. She knew Luca was also leaving school to attend the wedding.

"I'll be fine," Alice assured her, not looking up from her magazine. "Could do without some bigots in this castle."

Heads turned and the gossiping and giggling and packing stopped.

"Don't look at me, I know you'd still be running with You-Know-Who if you weren't being watched and he wasn't dead!" Alice snapped.

"Watch your back, mudblood!" Celia-Laura shot back.

"Two points from Slytherin," Astoria said quietly.

"Are you serious, you little blood-traitor?" Celia-Laura demanded.

"Two points from Slytherin," Astoria repeated as she knelt over her trunk, careful to not pull out the letter. Unfortunately, her deliberation had caught Celia-Laura's vengeful eye.

"What's this?"

Before Astoria could hide it or grab it, Celia-Laura cast a Summoning Spell on the letter, and it soared traitorously into her hand.

Astoria looked helplessly over to Alice as Celia-Laura and her friends ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. Alice tilted her head, confused.

She leapt to her feet. "Give it back!"

Celia-Laura tutted and cleared her throat. "Dear Draco. . ."

It was horrible, her mocking tone. Everything felt so wrong about it. Astoria felt as if she were going to be sick.

She ran out of her room and into the dorm bathrooms. She stopped at the sink and leaned over it, clenching the sides until her knuckles were white. She was breathing heavily due to crying of humiliation.

I should've burned that letter, Astoria thought. She then heard footsteps and looked up to see Fawley coming in, wand lowered, but still out.

"Is something wrong, Prefect Greengrass?" Fawley asked. She sounded more concerned than Astoria had ever heard.

"I-I'm fine, it's just. . . One of my roommates found something she wasn't supposed to," Astoria said.

"A love letter, I suppose?" Fawley asked pointedly.

Astoria sniffled and turned to Fawley. "How would you know that?"

A smirk turned up the left corner of Fawley's mouth. "I may have confiscated it already."

She pulled out of her robe pocket the slightly-crinkled letter and she handed it to Astoria.

"If I were you, I'd keep it in a safer place," Fawley said. She hesitated a moment. "Jem told me you're his niece."

"Jem?" Astoria squinted as she tried to remember. "You mean Selwyn! Yes, he is. My mother's brother. They haven't talked in a long time."

Fawley nodded slowly. "Queenie Selwyn is your mother, isn't she?"

"Queenie Greengrass, now," Astoria said, not sure what to make of this woman asking family questions.

"It must be very difficult, what your family is going through," Fawley continued.

Astoria shrugged. "My family deserved it. I love them, but they did do what they were convicted for."

Fawley pursed her lips then hesitated. "Jem never talks to his family or about them, and I always wonder how he does it. I couldn't manage without mine."

"I see," Astoria said, shifting uncomfortably. "Thank you for helping get my letter back."

"Oh, right, you should be packing," Fawley said guiltily. "For Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy's wedding."

"Right," Astoria said, and she scurried out of the bathroom without another word.

* * *

With spring came the floppy hats Astoria adored. She wore a nice pink one with a marching pink and yellow floral, and a shawl to comfort Daphne's worries. She stepped off onto Platform 9 and 3/4 and spotted Daphne quickly.

"You shouldn't have to carry that much luggage," Daphne said as she pulled her wand out of its holster in her shimmery belt. The trunk hovered a foot above the ground, now following Astoria like a dog.

Daphne then grabbed the trunk and Astoria and Apparated.

Astoria vomited on the floor and Daphne promptly Vanished it.

"I thought you'd be getting better, with your Apparition lessons," Daphne said.

"I'm decent at it, don't prefer it, still makes me feel sick," Astoria complained.

"Yes, well," Daphne said pompously. She looked up. "Ah, Pansy!"

Pansy Parkinson smirked at the Greengrass sisters. "Daffy! And Aster! How good to see you!"

Astoria's eyes widened. She hadn't known that they would be staying at Pansy Parkinson's for all this!

Daphne hugged Pansy. "I'm so excited for you! This is going to be so fun!"

"Thanks," Pansy said, and then she put on a concerned face for Astoria. "Is your sister sick?"

Her voice was syrupy with its false sweetness.

"She doesn't have the stomach for Apparition," Daphne admitted.

"I see," Pansy said, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "I hear that happens with those who don't show signs of magic until their eleventh birthday."

"It's because of my blood curse," Astoria said.

"Hush," Daphne said quickly. "Astoria, why don't you go to our room, get settled in?"

"Maybe if you're feeling better, you could join us for our party we're having in the Sky Ballroom. It's the one with both sides exposed to the gardens," Pansy said.

"Hopefully, I will, thank you," Astoria said. She mimicked Daphne's charm as Pansy called a house-elf to escort Astoria. The trunk followed Astoria and Pansy up to the guest room.

Astoria had a bad feeling about all of this.


	18. Love Somebody Else

"Come on, it'll be fun," Daphne said.

"I'm not sure I should go," Astoria said. "I don't think Pansy wants me around."

"You're not in pureblood society, you never made your debut," Daphne said, her voice dropping in volume. "You need to come out, meet some people— or you'll never find a husband."

"A husband?" Astoria's voice rose to a shriek. "You think I want a husband right now?"

"I know you love your romance novels, and if you don't start now, you'll never find one, not one that'll take you with your—" Daphne hesitated, looking for the right euphemism. "Malediction."

"What if I don't want a pureblood husband? What if a muggle-born will take me as I am?" Astoria asked.

"Don't speak of that!" Daphne cried. "Come on, let's just have a nice night with no fighting!"

Astoria considered fighting back, but stopped. "Okay."

"Now sit down, I'll help you look just perfect," Daphne assured her.

* * *

The Sky Ballroom was one of the most gorgeous ballrooms Astoria had ever seen. Two of the four walls were open with balconies to lounge upon. The ceiling was painted cerulean and gold, and the furniture nearly perfectly matched.

Parkinson Palace was white marble and gold and ivory, made from all sorts of beautiful things. It was the exact opposite of Malfoy Manor— but neither was the sort of place Astoria wanted to live, she found.

"I didn't know you'd be here, Baby Greengrass."

Astoria turned to see Draco Malfoy, the future groom of all people, coming towards her. She gripped the balcony railing tightly, steadying herself. Her emotions hit her like a tidal wave, drowning her in possibilities. He was beautiful, in every possible way. Physically, and internally, she remembered the possibilities that were waiting there for her, so close she could almost touch.

"Hullo, Draco," Astoria said, struggling to know what to say. She let awkward silence overtake them as he stood next to her— next to her being a solid two feet away. Draco overlooked the garden.

"Congratulations on being married in two days," Astoria offered, trying to sound chipper.

"Yeah," he said. "I suppose it will be alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Astoria couldn't help it— the words flew out of her mouth.

Draco glanced over his shoulder. The bride-to-be was busy laughing with her circle of friends and various Parkinson cousins that came for the occasion.

"I never intended on sticking with Pansy," he admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell her?" Astoria asked. "I'm sure she would've understood— there's no need getting into a marriage the groom doesn't even want."

Draco shook his head. "It's not that easy. Pansy never lets go of what she wants. Bit like a dragon, in that way."

Astoria straightened. "Oh sure, she'd be upset and angry and go on a rampage for a few weeks, but it's better than living for years in mutual misery."

Draco shrugged. "Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix managed just fine."

"I don't think becoming Death Eaters and dying in battle counts as turning out fine," Astoria said.

Draco shrugged again, clearly wanting out of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place to tell you these things," Astoria said. "You're a grown man— surely you can consider the consequences of something like marriage. I'm just saying, if you won't be happy, you should talk to Pansy— get it figured out."

Draco looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Why do you care about my happiness?"

"I told you a long time ago, I want to be your friend," Astoria said. "Friends look out for one another's happiness."

He nodded, as if coming to a realization. "Thank you, Astoria."

Astoria blinked. "That's the first time you've said my name. Guess I'm not Baby Greengrass anymore."

"Guess not." Draco looked away, out into the gardens for a moment, and took a deep breath. "Things keep changing, don't they?"

"Of course they do," Astoria said with a shrug. "Sometimes change is for the better. Heaven knows I have."

Draco nodded again. He looked to Pansy, across the room. "I have to go, I'm afraid. We should talk some time. . . Astoria."

He then slipped into the shadows without another word.


	19. Speak Now

The next morning was rehearsal brunch. Astoria entered a bit behind Daphne, as she was not required for the wedding ceremony, unlike her sister, who was the maid of honor. So when she came in with the rest of the ordinary guests, she came to find chaos.

"I WANTED THE RED AND WHITE ROSES!" Pansy shouted at a house-elf. The bridesmaids were running around with no real destination, turning over everything in search of something. The decorations were tattered, on the floor, or hanging lopsided, and the smell of burnt food lingered in the air. Draco was already halfway through a second bottle of firewhiskey, although Astoria spotted Narcissa taking a swig.

Astoria sat down next to Narcissa. "What's going on?"

"Dress rehearsal went badly," Narcissa said. "I believe the everlasting flame candles accidentally set the garden on fire when Pansy tripped over it. The flowers were the wrong ones, and the bridesmaids lost the wedding rings. Also, when the house-elves came to clean up, they accidentally let breakfast and the wedding cake burn!"

"Oh dear," Astoria murmured, not sure of what else to say. "That's quite. . . "

"A bloody disaster, that's what it is," Draco muttered.

"Don't talk like that," Narcissa scolded. "Cursing isn't dignified."

"Neither is this," Draco said, using the bottle to gesture towards Pansy.

"Let's take this away," Astoria said, and she yanked the bottle away.

"Come on, Baby Greengrass," Draco complained.

"Astoria, you got it right last night," Astoria scolded. "And this is not the proper time of day to be drunk!"

"No need to yell, and I'm not drunk yet," Draco shot back.

"I think mildly buzzed is enough to get you through this," Astoria said coldly. "So help me, I will not let you be drunk for your own wedding, Draco Malfoy.

"I like her," Narcissa said. "Pansy never gets you to put your liquor down."

"It's complicated," Draco admitted.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'd better go help make a wedding cake," Astoria said as she got up, bringing the bottle of firewhiskey with her.

"The house-elves have it, dear," Narcissa said with a casual wave of a ring-covered hand.

"I will lend a hand," Astoria assured her. "It's the least I can do."

Draco frowned, and Astoria tried to avoid his glance, but it locked her into standing there.

"What do you want?" Astoria demanded.

"What's going on with you?" Draco shot back.

"I'm just trying to help you!" Astoria shouted. "I'm sorry I want you to be sober and have a wedding cake!"

Draco stood up, and Astoria found, surprisingly, they were almost eye-to-eye. "You're going the extra mile, and beyond what friends normally do."

"Maybe it's because the majority of your friends in school were your lackeys, and not actual friends," Astoria snapped.

"Maybe it's because you don't want to admit it, but you're in love with me!" Draco snapped back.

All of the chaos in the room stopped. The room was silent and the tension was so thick, the Sword of Gryffindor would be needed to cut it.

"W-What?" Astoria laughed nervously as she felt the fire of Pansy Parkinson's gaze on her. "I- I'm not—"

"I knew it!" Pansy hissed. She stomped up to Draco and Astoria, looking to both angrily. "I- I can't believe you! Either of you! I knew you were out for my Draco, but I never thought he would—"

"Is that why you cursed me on New Year's Eve?" Astoria asked. "Pansy, whatever my feelings are— I'd never get in the way of your marriage!"

"Really?" Pansy's voice was as cold as ice and her eyes were just as hard. "Because that's what it looks like to me. It's over, Draco."

Pansy turned around and ran off, crying.

"I can't believe you, either," Daphne said to Astoria, before running to comfort Pansy with the other bridesmaids.

Astoria was left standing there, all eyes on her. She was a harlot, the homebreaker now, despite her never doing anything to deserve it.

"Astoria," Draco said, but she shook her head.

"No, no, I never wanted any of this, I was going to keep my mouth shut and get over it— but you ruined everything!" Astoria gestured astound her. "Now everyone thinks I was going to be your mistress!"

"Astoria," Draco repeated, but Astoria stumbled back, bumped into a table, and then ran. She ran deep into the gardens, where she was sure no one could find her. She'd ruined everything, with her big stupid feelings.


	20. Gold Dust Woman

She ran deeper and deeper in, until she no longer knew where she was. She'd found an old pavilion with stone benches and a cracked circle in the middle with carvings of fish and water lilies there. Astoria could hear the babbling of a brook as she sat under a trellis covered with wisteria.

She looked down to her shoes— once pristine lavender flats, now stained green up and down the sides with grass. She pulled them off, and let her toes touch the bare grass.

"Haven't been here in a while."

Astoria looked up to see Draco entering the clearing, looking flushed, as if he had followed her. She stood up, not sure what to say, knowing that her eyes were red and she was breathing hard from the running and the crying, and she looked flushed herself. She was aware of her brown curls frizzing up, of everything wrong with her.

"What do you want?" Astoria demanded.

"I don't think I'm much help to Pansy right now, so I went after you instead," Draco said, shoving his hands at his pockets and looking at his feet as he strode forward.

Astoria crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that all I am to you? A replacement for Pansy?"

"No," he answered.

Astoria took a deep, shuddering breath. "Everyone will think this was my fault. I never meant to care for you."

"Neither did I," Draco admitted. "It's just. . . I haven't known what I really wanted for a long time, not since my sixth year."

"Since you joined the Death Eaters," Astoria said, her voice low with condemnation.

"Yes," he said. "I decided to go with what seemed easiest, marry the one girl who I knew would want to."

"Even though you never loved her," Astoria realized. "And she loved you! She loved you! And you just threw it in her face! You're horrible!"

"Like that's a surprise," Draco said in Arctic tones as his posture straightened, to look more like his father. He stepped closer to Astoria, and she resisted the urge to take a step back.

"I believed you were a good man," Astoria said. "Somehow, I believed you were capable of being more than a monster. I guess I was wrong."

Draco flinched, those cold gray eyes hardening like steel. He stepped forward and reached for Astoria, but she stepped back and moved her hands up her arms as a soothing gesture.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, turning her face away. She couldn't look at him. Draco froze, and then pulled his hands back into his pockets and looked down at the cracked pavilion.

"I thought I did," Draco murmured. "I thought I loved her. That was before you came into things. I didn't really know what love was until you. When I realized I'd never loved Pansy in the first place, it was too late. I've done a lot of evil in this world, Astoria. I realize that now. The one thing I haven't done is break a promise. And Pansy, even after everything, I still regarded as a friend. I'd have kept my promise to her if that's what she wanted."

"Why can't you realize you have choices, Draco?" Astoria asked, looking to him again, a softness in her eyes. "You could have told her how you really felt much earlier. You have control over your life. I know you think you don't, but you are capable of making decisions."

"I know that," Draco said, but his voice sounded uncertain.

There was a silence in the garden for a moment except for the babbling brook and clouds rolling through the sky.

"I do still believe you are a good man," Astoria said, after a moment. "I didn't mean that part. Or at least, I still believe you could be."

"You believe in me then more than I ever could," Draco said.

"I do," Astoria said, offering her hand to him. He accepted it, and they looked at each other for a moment, gray to brown, eye to eye. Bells in the trees rustled, creating a soft melody of a lover's dance.

"We should dance," Astoria said, looking to the stone pavilion a few feet away. Draco looked to it, then back to her, and there was understanding between them. He led her to the pavilion and they began to twirl around on the stone. The dance was effortlessly graceful and coordinated. Astoria had never danced with a non-family member before, never mind someone she might even love.

The bells only stopped when the rain came down in one large burst, drenching them both.


	21. Across the Stars

Astoria ran to retrieve her shoes. She laughed, kicking a puddle of water on the pavilion. Water sprayed onto Draco's pants, and he couldn't help but smile. She took his arm and let him guide her out of the clearing and they wound through the labyrinth of Parkinson Palace gardens.

She knew her feet were stained green from the grass and would probably hurt later, and her hair was frizzing, and she'd probably end up with a nasty cold for a week, but she didn't care. She felt as if every step were on an endless sky, and that she would soon be flying away from everyone and everything.

When they returned to the palace itself, no one seemed to be paying attention to the ex-groom and the maid of honor's little sister. Everyone, that was, except for said maid of honor.

Upon seeing Astoria again, now that Pansy was consoled and talking to a pureblood gentleman from the Chapman family in Scotland, Daphne Greengrass stormed across the room to where Astoria had entered, linking hands with Draco.

"Tori, what were you thinking?" Daphne demanded, pulling on Astoria's wrists. "You're going to get sick!"

"I'll be fine, Daphne," Astoria said, glancing back to Draco, who suddenly went quite pale himself. "Come on, Draco, tell her I'll be fine!"

"I-"

"And the last thing you need to do is hang around the likes of Draco Malfoy!" Daphne added, a fire in her deep brown eyes. "You ruined our family reputation! I understand you can't possibly fall any further, but Astoria still can! Astoria still has her whole life ahead of her, and you won't take that away!"

Draco stood there, frozen like the marble itself, and almost as white as it, as if he were trying to blend in entirely.

Astoria looked from Daphne to Draco.

"No, please, Daphne, it'll be fine, I'll rest a bit, and I'll be okay, there's no need to yell," Astoria protested.

"Come on, Tori, I'll look after you," Daphne snapped, tugging at Astoria's wrist until it hurt, yanking her back to her room.

By the time they'd returned to their suite, Daphne practically threw Astoria into the room. Astoria stumbled and fell onto the carpet as Daphne slammed the door behind the two of them.

"Come on," Daphne said, after a huge, irritated sigh. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Within a few minutes, Astoria was lying in her bed, wearing the warmest nightgown she had packed, and with food on the bedside table, courtesy of the house-elves. Once this had all been arranged, Daphne checked her own witch's watch.

"I've got to go join Pansy, you stay here, take it easy, you understand?" Daphne said. "I'll check on you in about an hour. Okay?"

"Okay," Astoria said. She had to admit that she did feel a bit under the weather already. Yet another reason to hate her blood curse— it made what felt like the most romantic moment of her life into a reason for more sickness and illness.

And what Daphne said was true, about Draco being at his lowest. Leaving Pansy at the altar, no matter how much Astoria disliked her, was still cold. And he was still a Death Eater during the war— that was further than most got.

Yet still, she'd made the decision in the garden— she would love him, damn the consequences.

A knock came at the door, distracting Astoria from her thoughts. She glanced at the watch she'd received from her mother. It had barely been five minutes— it couldn't be Daphne, could it?

The knock came again, more persistent.

"Come in," Astoria announced.

In walked Draco, looking extremely pale and apologetic. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Astoria assured him with a smile, sitting up more. She patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Come sit."

Draco hesitated a moment before obeying. He sat at Astoria's bedside, limbs hanging out awkwardly like an old cloth pixie doll Astoria had as a child.

"So, how are you liking your new freedom?" Astoria asked.

A small smile made his features look more lively, less like the marble and the ivory.

"I'm looking forward to it, honestly," Draco said. "I have new promises to make and things to learn and do. . ."

"I think we ought to wait until I'm out of school to make it all serious— for good, I mean," Astoria said, a little businesslike. "I know I'm seventeen now and I can make my own choices, but I don't want you to feel tied to me."

Like you did to Pansy.

"I guess I can agree to that," Draco said.

"You want more?" Astoria wasn't sure what to think. She should've been the last thing Draco Malfoy wanted, young, muggle-loving, and frail despite every attempt not to be.

"No," Draco said. "Not right now. I just. . . I still don't know all that I want, Astoria."

"Well, what do you want right now?" Astoria asked.

"A strong cup of tea," Draco admitted.

"Teensy!" Astoria called.

A house-elf with a pretty and neat napkin toga appeared. Draco flinched at the sight of the house-elf.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?" Teensy asked.

"Could I please have another mug of this tea for my friend?" Astoria asked, raising her own steaming cup. "It's amazing."

"Teensy would be honored, Miss Greengrass," Teensy squeaked.

With a sharp snap Teensy disappeared.

"Why are you so nice to them?" Draco asked.

Astoria shrugged. "I see no reason to harm somebody who's always trying to help. I don't understand people who aren't nice to their house-elves. It's like kicking a kitten or a baby owl."

Draco frowned as if considering this idea for the first time.

Before either could speak, Teensy reappeared, looking quite pleased.

"One mug of tea for Mr. Malfoy," Teensy said, handing it to Draco. He received it with awkward, spindly hands, but it also colored his pale hands with life.

Astoria took a sip of the tea once more. "Thank you so much, Teensy."

"You are welcome, miss," Teensy said, before disappearing once more.

The two lovers sat as the rain fell around the palace, enjoying their tea and each other's company. It was only too bad when an hour later, Daphne Greengrass stormed in.

"You!" Daphne shouted, as she flung the door open to see Draco Malfoy.

"I can explain," Draco began, setting the empty mug, but Daphne was too angry, and she picked up a decorative statuette and flung it at Draco, just barely missing him.

"Daffy, no!" Astoria cried, struggling to get out of her roll of blankets and pillows Daphne had tucked her into so tightly.

"Get out!" Daphne shrieked. "Do I have to defend my sister's honor all by myself! Get out now!"

Draco didn't need to be told again. He scurried out, without another glance Astoria's way. By the time she had broken free of her blanket restraints, Draco was long gone.

"Wait!" Astoria cried before accidentally stepping on a shard of a statuette. She tripped and fell, resulting in more cuts from shrapnel.

"Oh Merlin, hold on, I'm so sorry!" Daphne cried as she knelt to her sister's side.


	22. The Circle Dance

That evening, Astoria was forcibly Apparated from the Parkinson Palace to the Greengrass Manor. Queenie waited on the front porch for them, when they appeared right within the large gates that towered over the Greengrass estate.

"There you are!" Queenie embraced Astoria, and paid no mind to Daphne, who moved all the luggage away. "Rhys made a good bit of food for us all!"

Astoria smiled, happy to see her mother the way she used to be. She clung to this version of Queenie Selwyn, who was bubbly and maternal, and not nearly as vain and depressed as she had been only half a year before.

"Thanks, Mum," Astoria said. "How have you been getting along?"

"Alright," Queenie said. "Your father, after all this time, finally decided to write me."

"Really?" Astoria blinked. "How. . . Nice."

"Waldorf wrote one for you and one for Daphne, as well," Queenie said. "Didn't Daffy tell you?"

Astoria shook her head.

"Well, she must've been saving it as a surprise," Queenie said. "You'll have to tell me all about the wedding! Every last detail! It really is too bad you went ill with your malediction again!"

"Right," Astoria said, her heart sinking. Daphne hadn't told her. She turned to the azalea bushes and vomited in them. Queenie pulled out her wand and Vanished them.

"Are you alright?" Queenie asked.

"I'm fine, I always get nauseous," Astoria assured her. It wasn't Apparition that had turned her stomach. Heart pounding, she played with her hands, and glanced down at them as she followed her mother inside.

The familiarity of Greengrass Manor allowed for relief to wash over her. A smile melted onto her face at the sight of the halls she'd grown up in.

She sat down in the sitting room, and waited. As she did so, Queenie sat down beside her, and leaned in conspiratorially.

"It sounded like there was a bit of a scandal at the wedding," Queenie said, a bubbly smile on her face. "Care to tell me about it?"

Astoria gulped, as the reality of it all set in. She looked down to her hands and said nothing for a moment. Then. . .

"Draco Malfoy told everyone, that he thought I loved him," Astoria said. "And the thing is, he was right. And he and Pansy broke off the marriage because of me."

"But does he love you?" Queenie asked, her features surprisingly soft and supportive. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I don't know yet," Astoria said. "He cares for me. And I don't love him, not exactly, but if he gave me the chance, I would. So I guess I will."

Queenie nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

"Why are you being so nice about this?" Astoria asked. "Why aren't you making a fuss about the Greengrass and Selwyn family names?"

Queenie hesitated a moment before answering. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. About being a mother, a wife, and a witch. I realize now how much time I've wasted being selfish and living through you girls. Never truly being a good mother. I can't change the past, and I know we don't have much time left, before I join your father in Azkaban. But I can try to make things better. And one thing is supporting your choices."

Astoria blinked, taken aback by her mother's surprising selflessness.

"I—I can't believe it," Astoria said, as tears trickled down her cheeks. She embraced her mother. "I know you tried. I know I wasn't easy."

"You were never a problem," Queenie said. "I was just too busy trying to live out my young days I never realized that there was so much more to my life waiting to be lived."

The two witches embraced each other and cried with reconciliation and forgiveness.

"I'll miss you, when you leave," Astoria said.

"I will, too," Queenie said.

"I love you," Astoria said.

"I love you more," Queenie said.

When Astoria returned to Hogwarts, she was immediately greeted by Alice and Luca. Alice embraced her.

"I heard what happened during Easter holiday," Alice said. "Celia-Laura and her gang have all been talking about you in the common room— I'm so sorry, about everything. I never knew about you and Malfoy— I should've been there for you, I should've been your friend."

"I should've understood what a hard time you were having," Astoria said, embracing her back. "I should've helped more."

"To add my two Knuts, we shouldn't have kept third-wheeling you," Luca said awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I forgive you," Astoria said. "I always have."

"It just sort of happened one day," Alice said as she and Astoria broke away. "I realized how far away we were, and I realized how much was my fault."

"I don't care as long as we're friends now," Astoria said.

Alice nodded, as did Luca.

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Luca promised.

"Best get into the Slytherin common room, face the day, then," Astoria said. Both of her closest friends took her hands, and they entered the Slytherin dungeon together.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late update and lengthy hiatus. I've been using this time to think of how I want to end Astoria's tale. I promise this chapter is not the conclusion, but there will be at least three more chapters. I hope you will stay with Astoria until the very end, as you did for Harry.**


	23. To Claim It All

Astoria could feel all the eyes of all upon her. She knew that they would make her out to be a scarlet woman, but that didn't change how it felt right then and there. The whispers flew about the room— not audible to her, but she caught a word here and there.

— _Stole the bride's groom—_

 _—Another disappointment—_

 _—A blood traitor—_

 _—Why would Malfoy love that—_

Before she could make to her dormitory, Celia-Laura and her crowd blocked the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Celia-Laura demanded. "To write another love letter to Malfoy?"

"I never knew he felt that way," Astoria said, turning red in the face. "I can't control how I feel— but I never would have told him."

"You didn't have to— everyone saw that he knew," Celia-Laura said, twirling a strand of her hair. "Besides, we all know that you must've done something to attract him. It isn't your looks, you're a sickly, scrappy little witch. Not much there. And Malfoy was a Death Eater, one of the top. . . He can't appreciate your views on the mudbloods."

"You're going to regret that!" Alice pulled her wand out, just in time for Fawley to see it.

"Wand away, Tolipan, Selwyn's not worth it," Fawley said as she marched over.

"What if I told you Malfoy's changing?" Astoria asked. "And not just because of me? Doesn't it occur to any of you that maybe all of this was wrong?"

The common room had gone eerily quiet. Astoria realized in a heartbeat that this was her chance, this was her chance to change Slytherin as a House for the better.

"If Draco Malfoy thinks the Death Eaters were wrong now, what's holding the rest of us back?" Astoria asked, looking around and giving a sweeping gesture. "We were wrong. It's time to move on. Stop calling muggle-borns mudbloods. Give up the blood-supremacy. We lost— and we need to move on. Or society will move on without us. I don't know about you, but I'm done with living in the past!"

Astoria turned to the rest of the common room. "Aren't you all tired? Do you want to be angry and bitter like this for the rest of your lives?"

The sound of silence filled the rest of the common room. Everyone seemed unsure how to respond to that. Astoria turned back to Celia-Laura.

"Let me in my dormitory, please," Astoria said. "I won't ask again."

Celia-Laura blinked before stepping aside. While Luca remained out, Alice followed Astoria in. Her heart pounded and she felt the panic as the adrenaline of the moment wore off.

But she knew what she said meant something to them. And it wasn't as if she hadn't at some point been where they were. Alice had changed her a long time ago. She would never have been fascinated by muggle technology, never would have realized that muggles were just as human as she, and never would've broken free.

Now she had, and she was determined to help the others break the glass as well.

* * *

Within the first few weeks of returning, Slughorn had called Astoria to his office.

"We're here to discuss career options," Slughorn said. "I have plenty of connections I would be happy to set you up with, in any career you choose."

"I want to work with magical creatures," Astoria said immediately, thinking of Hagrid, Luna, and Rolf. "Maybe in the official Department? I'd like to be a zoologist."

"Perfect," Slughorn said. "I know Leta Scamander, and I believe she can get you in to the field. Maybe even a summer internship with Newt Scamander."

"Really? You think you can set that up for me?" Astoria nearly fell out of her seat in excitement.

"Of course," Slughorn said. "I have an eye for talent. You, Miss Greengrass, are causing quite the shakeup in Slytherin— and I expect this will continue, especially in coming years. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, sir," Astoria said, standing up.

* * *

The rest of the year passed in a blur, it seemed. It was the last day of school when Astoria, Luna, Rolf, Luca, and Alice all wandered outside in the late afternoon. On the lakeside, by Hagrid's cabin, Hagrid and a strange wizard sat outside, chatting over an edition of the Sunday Prophet. Rolf lit up.

"Grandfather!" Rolf cried.

The elderly wizard turned around and grinned. There was a youthful twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, Rolf," Newt said. "I see you brought plenty of friends with you."

"You're practically repelling the Wrackspurts," Luna said in awe.

Newt's grin widened. "I like this one."

He glanced down at his very battered suitcase, and then up at Rolf and his friends.

"Why don't you all introduce me, and we can have some fun?" Newt said. "Only if you don't tell Tina, naturally."

Hagrid rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Astoria stuck her hand out. "Hello Mr. Scamander, my name is Astoria Greengrass."

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Newt said. "I think we'll have a lot of fun together, won't we?"


	24. The End

_Hallow's Eve, 2004_

Astoria and Draco lay in the gardens behind Malfoy Manor. Still carefully maintained by Narcissa as she aged, they were more exquisite than ever. The stars shone above them. Astoria felt comfortably small in the night sky's presence. It was as if seeing the world with the lights turned off put everything into perspective.

"Look," Draco said. "Scorpius is in the sky."

Astoria reached her hand out to the star, and he took her hand, guiding it to the constellation, then tracing its outline. Astoria smiled, loving nights like these. Puffy clouds illuminated turquoise by the full moon drifted by.

All was idyllic in their own slice of paradise.

Astoria furrowed her brow as she stared at the constellation. She slowly dropped her hand away.

"I like the name," she said softly. "Scorpius."

Draco said nothing, but she could feel him stiffen beside her.

"Narcissa would like it, it fits with the Black naming tradition," Astoria continued. "And I always thought Hyperion would be a dignified middle name."

"I wish you wouldn't talk about things like that," Draco said.

"Like what?" Astoria asked all-too-innocently.

Draco sat up, and looked down at her. "Things like about babies and what we'd name them."

"Why not?" Astoria smiled as she sat up. Her smile faltered a little as she saw his expression. Intense, with both love and fear, she knew she shouldn't have asked.

* * *

The trouble had started the week before.

Astoria had decided to take Draco's room from his childhood and paint the walls and ceiling with a glowing, colorful star pattern, instead of the gloomy black walls. It wasn't that Astoria had done some renovations that had made him angry— he was usually supportive of her attempts to brighten up Malfoy Manor.

It was the mobile she'd drilled into the ceiling.

All week after the huge fight, there had been tense dinners, longer hours at the Department of Magical Creatures for Astoria and for Draco in his study filled with dark artifacts and notes on alchemy. Astoria had tried the best she could to try to make things right again between them— but tonight was supposed to help.

* * *

"Why not?" Draco repeated. "Tori, we both know you can't have children."

"It's not like I'm sterile," Astoria said, with a defensive shrug. She picked up grass and started shredding it in her fingers.

"You know what I mean."

Astoria avoided Draco's sharp gray eyes. "We don't know that it would kill me."

"It would hurt you, would take years off of your life, we both know that," Draco said. He took her hands. "We can't risk you having a baby."

Astoria bit her lip, and met his eyes. "What if I want a baby?"

Draco was silent a moment. "Has Mother been talking to you again? Or Father? Because I don't care about the bloodlines or any of that! I ought to be the last Malfoy— Astoria, could you even see me as a father?"

"Of course," Astoria said. "I believe you'd be a wonderful father."

"I'm a mess, Tori," Draco said with a bitter laugh. "What makes you think I could raise a child, teach them the difference between right and wrong? I'd make a mess out of it as much as my father did."

"Draco." Astoria caressed his face, and he leaned in ever so slightly to her touch. "You're not your father. And I'm not Narcissa. And Scorpius would take the best from you. You've got more light than you ever seem to see."

"You see more light than anyone," Draco said, a smile curling onto his face. "You've always had more faith in me. I could only hope to live up to it."

"But it's not just about being a father, is it?" Astoria pressed on. "What's really going on?"

He wrapped his hand around her wrist as her hand lingered on his face, and his eyes flicked down. Astoria saw then how tired he was, from all the nightmares that had never gone away.

"I can't lose you," he said finally. "I've lost so much. Merlin, I can't lose you, too, Astoria."

Astoria smiled sadly. "I was always going to go before you, Draco Malfoy. You knew that."

"But I wanted us to have more time," Draco said. His eyes flicked upward so they met, gray to brown.

"It would never have been enough," Astoria said. "But just. . . Listen to me."

He didn't move or speak, those gray eyes as amazed by her as if she had a lightning scar on her forehead. Astoria sighed.

"I know how lonely it is, to be Draco Malfoy," Astoria said. "And I keep thinking, that if we had a child, I could leave someone, a piece of me with you. Then you wouldn't be alone when I died. I'm not destined for old age, you know."

Draco took it all in. The couple sat beneath the stars, letting the night absorb all that had been said.

"Is this what you really want?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Astoria's voice was a cloud-like whisper, a breath of necessity.

"Then maybe we should try for a baby," Draco said. "A Scorpius Hyperion."

"Then you like the name, too?" Astoria asked.

A smirk curled on the edge of his lips. "It feels right."

Astoria embraced him, a grin on her face. She practically tackled him, throwing him onto the grass. The lovers lay there, finally in agreement. The future was all written out in front of them in the night sky.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading until the end of _Sweets: The Tale of Astoria Greengrass_. I hope you found this exploration into Astoria's character to be enlightening and satisfying. I'm very pleased with the reception this received. I may write more about this Astoria in the future, or I may not. There is a companion piece to this, Astoria's funeral, in _Like a Candle in the Wind_. Check it out if you'd like to see more of this Astoria. Thank you, dear readers, for sticking with Astoria until the very end.**


End file.
